Lost in the Crowd
by eskimobee
Summary: Currently at school year 2004-05, so no canon characters yet, only some mentions, NextGen to come in around chapter 20 (I think) beginning with Teddy in 2009-10.
1. Summer 2003

Fifteen year old Esther St-James stepped through the doorway into her house. She hadn't expected to be picked up, but it would have been a nice change. Luckily, she always had a secret stash of muggle money for these occasions. She locked the door behind her, and went to dump her things in her room. A note was taped to her , wriiten in her mother's swirling script.

"Darling, I know you'd have got yourself home, I'm sorry I couldn't come and get you again. I know Abram went to Declan's so looks like you'll have to sort yourself. If I can't get back in time, can you get Lena, Malachy and Solomon from nanna's, because she has work.

While you were away, Malachy got his letter, he'll be joining you two at school, he's really excited to go. I'm relieved, after we'd worried that he hadn't done any accidental magic.

I hope to return by tomorrow early morning by the latest.

Mum."

One word of endearment, and a list of responsibilities and empty promises. Esther checked around the house, seeing that it needed a good thorough cleaning before it would be in any way liveable. If only she was allowed to do magic outside of school! Not for another two years. Perhaps she'd owl Abram to get him to floo over and whip off a few cleaning charms. No. He'd just tell her to bugger off and leave her to clean it like a muggle anyway, so what would be the point? That's if he'd bother to reply.

Well, best get to work. The eight bedroom house wasn't going to clean itself. Well, she'd do her and the kids bedrooms. Leave her mother and brother to do their own, if either showed up. She'd do two bathrooms and the kitchen, locking any rooms they weren't likely to use.

By the end, five of eight bedrooms were thoroughly cleaned, the rest locked. Two of six bathrooms, and the kitchen were the only other rooms cleaned and remaining open. If they needed, they could open up one of the reception rooms for entertaining. Like many wizard families, they had a large house, however their mother was not from a terribly rich family. Their fathers had contributed over the years, but she still had ton work long hours, sometimes away from home for weeks at a time. Anya St James had gone through 4 husbands (taking none of their names), her last divorce had left Solomon's father with one day a month visitation and eight hundred galleons child maintenance each month.

Malachy's father was serving a life sentence in Azkaban and had his accounts seized, and mysteriously a trust fund for Malachy appeared about a month later.

Lena and Esther had the same father, he had been killed in the war. They would inherit exactly half of his estate. Lena had been the result of a brief rekindling between the two after Anya's third husband had divorced her.

Finally, Abram St James was a result of her first marriage to her childhood sweetheart. The marriage had lasted four years, and Abram had been six weeks old when they'd finally got the owl to say they were no longer family. Abram's father had left with a new girl and without so much as a backwards glance.

Esther finished the cheese and onion crisps she'd been eating and washed it down with the remainder of her butterbeer, making a face as the flavours clashed. Muggle and magical food didn't really mix, but she'd didn't really care, as long as it was edible. She hadn't noticed until then that there was another note taped to the fridge.

"For the love of Merlin, eat something proper" It was unsigned, didn't need to be, the swooping letters were all the signature that was needed.

Rolling her eyes, she lifted a tub of ice cream from the freezer compartment and made a rude hand gesture to the note. "I'll eat what I want, stupid bitch. You're not here enough to make decisions like this for me."

Their house was a mishmash of both muggle and magical. There were some anti-muggle charms in place, to prevent any muggle guest discovering the magical side of the house.

Esther sat on her bed eating the ice cream, good old Mauds Belgian Chocolate, imported in bulk along with three other flavours Poor (often mistaken as Pooh) Bear (vanilla with bits of honeycomb), blue surf (vanilla with bubblegum swirling), and chocolate mallow. They had a walk-in freezer in the basement, and had the order shipped bi-annually. Their mother magically divided the gallon tubs into smaller pint tubs and kept a plentiful supply in the freezer compartment of the fridge. Once she'd eaten her pint of ice cream, she went to the wall beside the window, where a post chute had been installed, for muggle post. There was a stack of letters, which she sorted. A few bills, which were direct debit anyway in one pile. One pile was junk, and the other was miscellaneous correspondence.

She sorted through the miscellaneous pile, of six letters, and the final one was a work schedule for her holiday job. She pinned it to her noticeboard, reminding herself to get either her mother or brother to duplicate it magically for her. A quick glance at the clock told her it was ten past two, and she should probably get to sleep, the kids were going to be her responsibility tomorrow, whether their mother came home or not. In less than twenty minutes, she was asleep.

~~HP~~

The next day, as expected, Esther was at Nanna's by ten, the woman's shift was from twelve until seven. She'd lifted her work schedule on the way out of her room on a whim that perhaps nanna would duplicate it. She'd need a copy anyway. Failing that, she'd go into the print shop and run off a few copies. There was a deal on as it happened that 15 A4 sheets cost 75p. It was way more than she needed, but it didn't hurt to have a few spares. She also paid the £9 it would take to laminate the 15 copies. It was a steep price, but it'd be worth it in the end. She'd stepped in and dropped the order off on her way and had been informed it'd be an hour wait. That tied in nicely with the pick up.

At ten to eleven, Solomon and Malachy were ready to go, Lena was still in her pyjamas, running around looking for pieces of discarded clothing, a she added sock or jumper. "Miss Lena better get herself into clothes within the next five minutes, or she's walking home in her jammies." Nanna said in a sing-song voice, causing the seven year old to dump what she was holding at the foot of the stairs and scrambling up them. Fifteen minutes later, she reappeared, barefoot but otherwise dressed.

"Socks and shoes, Lena?" Esther asked, exasperated, as she shoved the pile of clothes into the bag Lena had brought down. Lena grabbed a pair of socks that were remaining on the floor and shoved them on her feet. Esther stood and Nanna handed Lena her boots. "OK, guys. Let's let nanna get off to work. Nanna, I got my work schedule, I'm getting it copied and laminated at the print store in town. I'll get it for you next time I'm down."

"OK, dear. I'll see you tonight anyway, I'm coming to make you all dinner."

"Oh, Nanna, you don't have to-"

"I insist. Your mother is away a lot, and I've got to make sure you eat at least a few proper meals. What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Cheesy cream potato."

"So you had cheese and onion crisps and a tub of ice cream then?"

"I didn't really feel like cooking for just one. Didn't see the point."

Nanna sighed and waved goodbye to the kids as they set off down the road. She would drop them home, but she was going in the opposite direction and would be late if she did.

The troupe of kids walked into town so that Esther could pick up the copies. The four kids filed into the small shop, Esther placing Malachy in charge for the few minutes her attention would be diverted to the transaction.

"Ah, Miss St James, these have just been finished. Still a little warmth in them." He handed her the folder of copies, along with her original, in exchange for her payment ticket.

July:

9, 13:00-21:00

10, 11:00-18:00

15, 13:30-19:30

24, 12:30-17:30

31, 8:30-14:00

total hours: 32 1/2

August:

4, 18:00-23:00

5, 17:00-23:00

9, 11:00-17:30

13, 18:00-23:30

16, 7:00-12:30

18, 12:30-19:00

24, 11:00-22:00

28, 10:30-22:00

total hours: 58 1/2

She totalled the hours at 90, which she was contracted to. She knew that Abram would likely turn up mid-August to go to Diagon Alley. She'd owl him one of the copies and tell him to pick when he was coming home so they could all go. On a whim, she decided to send one to her mother, on the off chance that Malachy's education might matter to her enough to take him.

~~HP~~

Skip ahead a few weeks, to 14th of August. Esther was still asleep, having only arrived home at two that morning. Nanna had slept over as usual, when Esther's shift would end late. Thankfully, she would have enough time to recover before the 7am shift (meaning she'd need to be up by half five) on the 16th. By twelve, Nanna told Lena to go and wake Esther, as she would have to go get Solomon from a sleepover, and needed a vaguely adult figure to look after the other two. While Esther was eating her breakfast (more like brunch) of scrambled eggs on toast, the floo went, signalling the arrival of either Abram or Anya. "I'm home!" A male voice called.

"Hey, Abs." Esther said, calling her brother the childhood nickname that turned into a running joke when Abram had joined the Quidditch team and become muscular.

"Hey yourself. Has mum been home at all?"

"Briefly in and out, you know how she is."

Abram grimaced. Just then, Malachy ran through the door, waving his Hogwarts letter. "I got in! I got in! Abs, are we gonna go to Diagon Alley today?"

"If there isn't anything on today' then yeah, we are." Abram grinned "that alright with you, Miss Pyjamas?"

"Yeah. Was starting to wonder if we were gonna need to go without you." Esther looked pointedly at her brother.

"So does that mean floo, or taxis?"

"Taxis, we're all going. Right down to little Sol."

"Well finish up, get dressed and let's go." Abram started to organise the smaller kids, as Esther finished getting ready herself. When she was nearly finished, the front door opened, signalling Nanna's return with Solomon.

Ten minutes later, the five kids were slipping into a 7-seater muggle taxi, and were soon on their way to Charing Cross Road. When the five got to The Leaky Cauldron, they decided to split into groups, and meet up in Fortescue's in two hours. Abram would take Malachy to get his wand, and they'd go to flourish and Blotts for the three sets of books. He would also be looking after Solomon. Meanwhile, Esther would mind Lena and they'd go to get Malachy's animal, cauldron and scales. Esther needed to pick up some potions supplies, and a new cauldron for herself, the old one has taken a battering over the past few years.

When they met up in Fortescue's, they had nearly all they needed. They just had to visit Madam Malkin's for all three and then return to muggle London and order a taxi back. "With all this stuff, we'll need to go in two taxis." Esther said, chewing her lip.

"It'll be fine, I can take a bit of it and floo home and be back soon." Abram said. "Actually, I've just thought, we need to get him trunk to bring it all to school. Come on, Malachy, let's go get you a trunk. We'll be five, ten minutes tops. You just stay here and enjoy your ice cream." The two dashed off, and returned with a trunk as Esther was scooping the last of the ice cream from her glass. "Looks like we're ready to go." Abram saw that Esther had finished, last as usual, and had fed Solomon the remainder of his. Just need this all packed up and I'll get it home. First the books... Now the scales...and telescope, there's room there for one cauldron. We can pack a few of the other books and potion ingredients in the cauldron. I can carry another cauldron with books in it. Let's get to the floo area."

Once they'd packaged as much was they could, they sent Abram home with the trunk and cauldron full of various items. Minutes later, he popped beside them, having apparated, finding it easiest without luggage or passenger. "We need some more floo powder. I'll just go get some." He jogged to the shop within the main transport area, of floo and apparation points, with the occasional port key used for longer travel. He came back a little later with a pouch and said "How about we just floo back?"

"No. Not with the cat, or Solomon."

"Knight bus."

Esther wrinkled her nose "fine."

They'd realised that with the cat and remaining cauldron (Abram had bought himself a new one for his seventh year, deciding his old one would become a spare for Esther or Malachy if it was needed. Malachy stopped and said "before we go anywhere..." He glanced to a brightly coloured purple and orange shop with a massive W at the front.

A grin escaped from Esther. The Weasley shop was a nice treat at Diagon Alley, and they didn't have a nagging adult with them, not allowing them. "OK. You are allowed ONE purchase each, or mum'll have our heads." She told the two grinning children, Solomon too young to understand, or be conscious at this point. "Make it worth it."

After an hour browsing the joke shop, Lena came out with a fluorescent green pygmy puff, and Malachy (after being disallowed any skiving snackbox) had purchased a fake wand, that turned into a rubber chicken. Happy that they had bought all they needed, they made their way to catch the knight bus home.


	2. Going to Hogwarts

They'd checked, double checked and triple checked each of the school lists, and two days before they were due to go to Hogwarts, they'd all packed. Surprisingly, their mother had shown her face long enough to check over their cases, before she rushed off again to work. Esther's final pay cheque came through, that day and she decided she'd take Lena on a girly day out in the Muggle town. Abram had reluctantly agreed to look after Malachy and Solomon on his own. She'd rolled her eyes and pointed out that most of the time she was looking after them and Lena, and she was 2 years younger.

The two girls went around shops for a few hours, buying clothes, shoes and some muggle sweets for Esther's pureblood friends. Since beginning Hogwarts, Esther liked to spend some quality time with her only sister and full sibling, before she returned for another year. The girls enjoyed their time together, but all too soon it was time to go home.

"I can't wait until I can go to Hogwarts with you." Lena said, as they walked down the street towards their house.

"Pet, you won't be. By the time you're old enough, I'll have already left. But Malachy will be there."

"It's not fair-"

"Life isn't fair, Lena." A voice behind them spoke. They'd reached their front door, turned and saw their mother behind them.

"No indeed it isn't" a male voice sounded

"Oh, girls, this is Samuel. He works at the bar." She carelessly gestured to a tall, slim man behind her, who looked like he hadn't seen a razor in a few days. Or a barber in a few years.

Without a word, both girls turned and let themselves into the house, disappearing into their rooms.

"Well, what a welcoming atmosphere." Samuel said sarcastically "are they always like this?"

"You would be too if your mother kept bringing home random men." Abram appeared from the kitchen, his arms folded and jaw set.

"Abs, how good to see you." Anya gushed and went to embrace him.

He winced and held up a hand "Don't. Just don't."

"Abs, sweetie this is Samuel."

"Whatever. Listen," he turned to Samuel "get out while you can, she's poison. Ask yourself, do you really want to get involved with a mother of five and become another divorcee, unable to see your child or children?"

Samuel glanced between mother and son "Actually, I believe everyone deserves a chance to get themselves settled. Just because your mother hasn't been lucky in love, doesn't mean she can't have it. I am interested in getting to know you all." Abram glared at his mother and left to go upstairs. "Are all your children like this?" Solomon asked

"They're all a little untrusting, but give it time. Abram is in his N.E.W.T. year and Esther her O.W.L., and Malachy's beginning this year. It's about as stressful as any time could be. Once Lena and Solomon are through Hogwarts, it'll be peaceful. But all I can think about is how this place will be so empty feeling."

"You could have separate wings for your children to live in when they're starting out. This will always be their childhood home, somewhere they can find comfort and fond memories in."

"Oh, where have you been all my life, you amazing man." She embraced and kissed him "you seem to have the perfect answer to everything."

"Law will do that to you." He shrugged

~~1 September 2003~~

Esther tucked her prefect badge into her sock, to make sure her mother didn't find out, Abram had not made head boy, but his girlfriend, Lindsay Tucker had. Abram was Quidditch captain though, so he'd have enough on his plate this year. She quickly found her friends, after making sure Malachy had found a compartment and found out that one of her Hufflepuff friends, Aisling had made prefect as well. The two bid farewell and made their way up the train to the prefect compartment, as it took off.

They bumped into a dishevelled Abram on their way, he simply intoned "Prefects." And moved for them to pass him, their trunks in tow.

"How'd he-"

"Lindsay's head girl."

"They're still together?"

"Yeah."

"After he cheated on her at the party with that Slytherin from our year?"

"Yeah, apparently they argued but got back together, he was barely home all summer until he came home so we could get school stuff for us and Malachy."

"Was that little Malachy?" Esther nodded "He's got so big!"

They reached the prefect compartment, seeing the two Slytherin prefects, one Gryffindor and their male counterparts already seated. Lindsay came into the compartment behind them, smiling at them both and gesturing that they take a seat. "Gordon is just off looking for Casey Spiers, and we'll begin as soon as we can." The two in question soon entered. The fifth years prefects were briefed, while sixth and seventh year prefects maintained order on the train. Patrolling the corridors with Aisling, Esther came across Malachy in a compartment with five others, three were first years Abbie Tucker, Callum Ashbury and Angel Stark. The two others were a second year Slytherin, Michael Albain and a fourth year Hufflepuff, Garrett Highland. Michael and Garrett were friends, and the four new students had joined them.

Before they knew it, they'd made it to the castle and were waiting for the first years to enter via the two large front doors of the Great Hall. "I'm so hungry" Esther heard a boy at the Gryffindor table grumble. As if on cue, the double doors swung open, revealing Professor Adrian Donovan, followed by a procession of nervous eleven year olds.

"Albain, Renefred" was the first to be sorted, he joined his older brother in Slytherin.

Next came a set of twins- Arden Peter and Arden, Stephen who both went to Hufflepuff. Callum Ashbury, who Malachy had been sitting with on the train was placed in Gryffindor. The sorting went on through Bs, Cs and on to Ss. "St James, Malachy." Malachy walked stiffly to the stool, unsure if he'd join Abram in Gryffindor, or Esther in Ravenclaw. After a few minutes, the hat bellowed "RAVENCLAW!'

He grinned at Esther and hurried to the table, sitting a few places down from her and on the other side. Esther slid her eyes over to the hat as it shouted Slytherin, and the hat was lifted to reveal a slightly disappointed Angel Stark, who moved towards the table. A few moments and a few people later, Abbie Tucker climbed onto the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff. There were a handful of children left to be sorted, and once White, Daisy was placed in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rose and gave a welcome speech.

"Now that we all know where we'll be for our school years, it's time for you to get to know your new house members. As always we would like for there to be coming long of friends between houses, but it would be prudent to get to know those you will be living with for the next seven years. All that remains to be said is, bon appetit." Food materialised on the plates before them, platters of meats and dishes of vegetables, jugs of various juices and trays of potatoes.

Esther took a small portion of vegetables and some slices of honey roasted ham. She filled half of her plate with roast potatoes and poured a small amount of gravy over them and the vegetables. Main course came and went, to be replaced by the dessert course. Jellies, cakes and buns filled the table. Hot custard and many flavours of ice cream dotted along the tables. Esther spotted some chocolate pudding and poured custard over a portion, spooning fresh cream on the top.

It soon came time for the prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories. Esther took care of a small group of 3, the six Ravenclaw prefects deciding it was a better idea than having one person leading the whole group, they'd have the fifth and sixth year prefects take them in small groups.

The three were Alice Jameson, Melody Kingston and Jasper Trenton. She explained how to enter the common room, and showed them in, where two other groups had already made it there. When the rest filed in, the two seventh year prefects, Courtney Brunswick and Joseph Harris explained the common room and dorms situation, and introduced all the prefects. When all had been said and done, the first years dragged themselves to their dorms, the prefects remaining in the common room to discuss duties and divide the first few weeks between them.


	3. Malachy gets stuck in

Malachy awoke early the next morning, seeing his new Ravenclaw tie and robes folded neatly at the end of his bed. He looked around the room and saw the same for the other boys around the room. Malachy lifted the pocket watch given to him by his grandfather and saw the time was 5:45. The watch had come in the post from his not too often seen grandfather on his father's side. A letter with it explained that a man should always keep time, and the watch was charmed so it would never stop. It would also change depending on global time zones, so there was never a need to wind it or set it. The present had come due to his entering Hogwarts.

He decided he might as well get dressed and get ready for the day. He was standing in his shirt, trousers and socks, and struggling with his tie when one of his housemates stirred and woke up. "Nnnnuuurrgghhh! Oh, hi. Malachy, wasn't it?" the boy nodded, not especially vocal in the morning "Good morning, do you know the time?"

Malachy lifted his watch from his bedside table. "Just gone quarter past six."

"How long have you been up?" his dorm mate asked

"About half an hour." Malachy sighed, as he finally got his tie to sit right "Finally. No matter how many times my sister showed me I still can't tie a tie. Then again, neither can my brother and he's seventh year, he gets her to do it and charms it to stay like it all year."

"Your sister is one of the prefects, right?"

"Yeah, Esther."

"'Spose I should get dressed, I was going to read over some notes I'd made offer the summer on our books."

"Swot." Malachy grinned at the other boy, so he'd know he was just teasing.

"Well some of us just like to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" A third boy asked, as he rose from his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Lessons. It doesn't hurt to do a little pre-study learning."

"I just realised, I don't remember any of your names, just before I go to bed is not a time for me to learn things." The boy still in bed said "I'm James Cabrey."

"Malachy St James."

"Seraphim Rouge." The two boys gave him slightly odd looks "I know, I know." He rolled his eyes "my mum's a bit odd, and my dad was happy to just wander off before I was born 'cos he found out my mum was a witch."

"I remember from last night the other two are Jasper Trenton and Connor Warden, but not sure who is who."

By then, Malachy was fully dressed and Seraphim was dressed in all but his robes. James slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. "Shall we go downstairs? One of the prefects said that breakfast is served from half six." Seraphim asked

"Yeah, sure. James, we're going to head down to breakfast. The other two probably won't be too long up." A grunt from behind the bathroom door signalled his acknowledgement. Sure enough, as the two boys left, they heard the sounds of stirring coming from at least one other boy.

~~HP~~

Professor Flitwick scuttled around the table, passing out timetables, as the Ravenclaws ate breakfast, getting to know each other. "Oh look, first we have Double Herbology with the Gryffindors. Means I get that class with Callum."

"Who's Callum?" James asked

"One of the Gryffindors I met him on the train. I also met two girls, Angel Stark in Slytherin and Abbie Tucker in Hufflepuff. There were two others in the carriage as well from other years." Malachy explained. "I hope we can all stay friends despite none of us being in the same house."

"Well, McGonagall's always banging on about house unity." A boy in third year put in "Maybe you four'll end up as poster children for her wishes."

Malachy had got that impression from the Headmistress. He supposed it was a good idea, the Founders had all been friends at some point, and perhaps a group formed from the four houses would make a perfect balance. Malachy turned back to his breakfast and continued to look over his timetable.

He heard a voice groan a little further down the table "oh no, we have potions with the Slytherins later. My brother's in that class."

"It's OK, Zoe, we'll keep him in line." A girl beside her patted her shoulder

"Thanks, Rachel."

'Means I get that class with Angel.' Malachy thought

"Tomorrow after lunch we have flying lessons, all houses." Seraphim said

"That's a lot for one class." Malachy glanced at his timetable "Actually it's just the boys. The girls must have theirs at some other point."

"No, we have it at the same time. How is that possible?"

"There are two areas they do the flying lessons. And two professors." Esther said, finally taking her place at the table. "Well, Professor Quigley also does Astronomy, but played for Bolton for years."

"I know." One of the first year girls, Rachel said with a bemused expression "it's all I hear about at home. Rachel Quigley. Professor Quigley's daughter. Dad was a seeker for the Bolton Comets for twelve years, up until I was six. He flitted between jobs and finally decided three years ago to teach. He's also an Astronomy Master, and when Professor Sinistra had taken a leave of absence, following a family emergency, he was hired here."

"Professor S hasn't come back, I think she went to pursue alternative employment." Esther said "The classes are only split like this for now until they can divide you into groups based on ability."

"I guess we best get to class." The first years headed to the greenhouses, while Esther dragged herself up the stairs to Arithmancy.

~~HP~~

After classes, Malachy and Esther sat, chatting as they started in on the pieces of homework they'd already been assigned. "Two feet on aconite! How is that even possible?" Malachy grumbled

"Be glad it's only two. I have four feet on the troll wars for History of Magic and seven on uses of selected plants. We get to choose three plants and have to talk about properties, uses, examples of applications and compare the three. So I'd say, start by doing an essay plan. Write out the features of aconite, other names, where you find it, properties and applications. Then link properties to the applications. Once you get all that done, you find it's not so bad after all. Anyway, how was your first day?"

"It was good. I found out I'm in Herbology and flying with Callum, although flying's not until tomorrow. I'm also in Potions with Angel. I don't know if I'm in any classes with Abbie yet, but Callum said he's with Angel for Transfiguration, so there's bound to be a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class for it."

"It's good you're not letting house rivalries come between you."

"Yeah, we've made plans already to spend Saturday together. We were going to spend some time outside, weather permitting, or go to one of the common areas." Since the war, and in a measure to promote house unity, some unused rooms had been converted to common areas that were neutral ground. They were kept in line by prefects on rotation and teachers on frees.

"So glad I took Sunday duty." Esther grinned. "I'm doing corridor patrols on Saturday."

"We're going to the fourth floor common area because it has the larger desks for us to use. We're going to do a little bit of homework, then play some games."

"How Ravenclaw of you." Esther laughed "Work before play."

"It was actually Abbie's idea."

"Well, I've done all I'll get done tonight, you should probably get to bed too, it's heading to eleven."

"Yeah. I've got just over half a foot done, and some notes, it's for next Tuesday anyway. Night, Essie."

"Night, Mally."

The two siblings separated and returned to their dorms, happy that the first day was over and done with, and that there was now an established routine to follow. Malachy enetered his dorm, to be handed a letter by Connor. "An owl came in and sat on your bed. After I promised I'd pass it on to you, it flew back out the window."

It was a note from Abram. 'Family meeting, Sunday lunch. Want to discuss first week. -Abs'

He'd always been short and to the point when it came to letter writing. Malachy put the letter into a drawer he kept aside for had a charmed life of parchment that acted like a calendar. He wrote ENTER: SUNDAY, 7 SEPTEMBER 2003 to bring up the memo section for that Sunday. His inscription, 'Lunch with Abs and maybe Essie?' As an afterthought, he wrote ENTER: SATUDAY, 6 SEPTEMBER 2003 to write in his appointment with his friends in the fourth floor common area.

Putting away his calendar and homework, he bid goodnight to his dorm mates, who had already gone to bed. His robes ended up over his stool, along with his tie and trousers. The shirt he threw into a pile the boys had made in the centre of the dormitory. Malachy slipped under the covers, checking his pocket watch for one final time and placed it carefully on the side. Within minutes he was blissfully asleep. It really had been an uneventful, but pleasant first day.


	4. Mistakes were made

It was Sunday, and Abram had met Malachy to tell him to join him in the west tower common area for lunch. He was on his way, Esther falling in step with him as they met at a junction. "Any idea what Abs wants us for?" He asked her

She shrugged "Sometimes he just likes to check in, see how we're doing. It's not entirely unusual. It could also be 'cos it's your first year, his last. Maybe promote some family bonding before he goes off into the world. It's not going to be a regular thing mind you, so don't think that's your Sunday lunch times gone." They neared the room and Esther stopped, causing Malachy to do so as well. "I'd like it if you'd do the same sort of thing when Lena gets her find her feet, make sure she's OK. Neither of us'll be here when she comes here. Then when Sol comes too. The way it works out, it'll be exactly like where you and Abs are now."

Malachy nodded, he'd be sure to look after his three year old brother when it was time for him to come to Hogwarts. They went into the room, which was filled with an assortment of sofas, tables and chairs. Abram was laying the table and nodded to them as they entered. The two took their seats as he lifted the cover from a silver hotplate to reveal what was undoubtedly a selection from what was on the tables in the Great Hall at that moment. For a while they made small talk and ate their food. When the were sated, they moved to a sofa and discussed that week. After a while Malachy and Esther noticed how quiet Abs had gotten.

"Abs, what's up? You're usually the centre of attention." Esther said

He sighed and sat forward, face in his hands. Malachy frowned "Abram, what's going on?"

"Essie, remember that girl in your year I went with at that party?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was kind of with her again last night. And Lindsay caught us. Again."

"Oh. I see." Esther's lips drew into a tight line.

"Anyway as I was going to go after Lindsay, Frances shouted that she's carrying my baby."

"Wait, Frances Nott?"

He simply nodded

"She's got quite the reputation. How can you be sure it's yours?'

"She only started sleeping around six weeks after we did it. By then she already knew. Before that, she was a virgin."

Esther scoffed "Hang on, Malachy you don't really need to listen to this, apart from knowing that this is not an acceptable way to act. Off you go, and don't say anything to anyone about this." She gestured to their brother, who's head was back in his hands. Malachy promised and went off to find his friends.

"How could you be so stupid as to get her pregnant? And not only that, go with her again AND get caught. AGAIN."

"It's not an emotional thing, I guess she's kind of an exhibitionist. My emotional relationship is with Lindsay. I do love her. But I guess now I have to concentrate on Frances and the baby. Oh god." His eyes widened "I'm going to have a kid."

"Does Lindsay know?"

He nodded slowly "She was still well within earshot, she stopped and glanced back before running off. It'll be all round the school, and Lindsay will never look at me again."

"Too right. Are you going to pursue a relationship with Frances?"

"No. I'm not going to do that. It'd be unfair on the kid having two parents forcing themselves together when they don't love each other."

"But you are going to be in this kid's life?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

~~HP~~

Whispers followed Frances Nott as she walked down to breakfast. Her outburst had caused the news to spread like wildfire. She'd removed the glamour charms she'd put in place, despite not being all that big yet. The small hump proved to many what they'd heard, and to the rest, informed them if they had not already known. she held her head high, not caring that she sat alone, her friends disgusted that she would be caught cavorting with a Gryffindor. More than once.

Abram looked sadly over at Frances, before he sat at his table. Two other Gryffindors had been with Frances, and had been relieved to know that they were in the clear, but sympathetic and supportive to Abram. The only people who sat with him now, the rest of his hose seemingly taking a stand for their beloved head girl, and ignoring him.

Malachy sat down in his usual place, he'd need a good breakfast, because they'd be in defence against the dark arts that morning, and last Thursday's lesson had tired him out.

"Mally, is it true? Did your brother get Frances Nott pregnant?" Alex Pond, one of the first year Ravenclaw asked. To which he just shrugged and got stuck into breakfast.

General chatter floated around the room, and most of it gossip about a certain Slytherin and a certain head girl's ex.

~~HP~~

Esther decided it was time to inform her mother of Abram's transgressions. Her letter was formal and emotionally detached. Perfect for their relationship, Esther thought bitterly. She explained how Malachy seemed to be settling in and that she was finding her O.W.L.s challenging but not difficult. Then her four inch paragraph on Abram's cheating, becoming a father-to-be and the fact he'd picked the sluttiest fifth year possible. It was bound to at least provoke a strongly worded letter, maybe ever a howler. That'd be a first. She strapped the letter to her owl, Callista, and watched as she flew into the horizon.

When Callista was no longer even a speck on the sky, she made her way down the owlery steps and headed back to her dorm. She had a study period now, and should use at least some of it for study.

~~HP~~

Malachy trudged his way up towards the owlery with Seraphim and Callum. They were all sending letters home, Malachy's was short, as he didn't think it was his place to say about Abram's situation. The three boys talked, seeing Esther leave the owlery ahead of them, going away in the other direction, not seeing them. Malachy mused that she must have already sent Callista away and sighed when he realised he'd have to use a school owl.

When their letters were all away, they returned to the fourth floor common area the group had taken to residing in. It was after classes for them, the Mondays finishing early, to allow for the astronomy class later that night. Mostly though, they spent the free time in that common area. The group was Malachy, Seraphim, Angel, Callum, Abbie, and the two older boys from the train -Michael Albain from second year, and Garrett Highland from fourth. They were occasionally joined by others but essentially, it was that group.

One day, in late October, they were sitting in that common area, Garrett helping Callum and Abbie with their potions essays. While Michael worked on his Herbology. The others, sat chatting on the sofa that backed on to the working area, discussing quidditch. A group of Slytherins came in. "Hey, Angel, do you wanna come and hang out with us?" One of the girls, Gabrielle Colmcille asked.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Definitely not cavorting with mudbloods." Ryan Vaskey, Zoe's brother sneered, gesturing to Abbie and Callum, who were both muggleborn.

"I'd rather not cavort with a bigot, thank you very much."

"You'll come to your senses, Stark. Then you'll see where your place is, amongst the entitled." He gestured to himself and the group, Amy Goudey simpering on his arm. "You'll see you are above all of this." His nose turned up at the others before him

"What, above my friends? I don't think so. The only person I am above is the likes of you."

"Mr Vaskey, I emplore you to remove yourself from this common area before you lose house points for an aggressive attitude." Professor Quigley said, not looking up from the book he'd been reading. None of the Slytherins had noticed him, as he was blocked from their view by a pillar. "I find your comments especially offensive, being the child of two muggleborns. Which I believe, in old pureblood beliefs that I too am technically Muggleborn. You of course know my daughter, Rachel. Ravenclaw, exceptionally clever. Apple of my eye."

Ryan's jaw tightened and he spun on his heel, stalking out of the room, without a doubt that his multiple shadows would follow him.

"Seraphim, Angel, could you give me a hand with these books, the rest of you should head to your houses. It's getting near to curfew."

The group bid their goodbyes and split off in different directions. Michael downstairs to the dungeons, Callum upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, Abbie and Garrett to the Hufflepuff dorms, and Malachy towards the Ravenclaw.


	5. Exam help

It was two weeks before the exams and the whole school was in disarray. Teachers were setting mountains of homework, and students were occasionally sent to madam pomfrey for a calming draft. Esther had set up study groups in common areas for the younger years, leaving her own revision a little neglected. Along with prefect duties, Esther found that she was going to bed later and later, and getting up earlier and earlier, just to get the revision in. It was one morning in the library, at five that a sixth year Hufflepuff approached her.

"I've noticed you're down here most mornings at the latest half five. And you're here until you're practically chucked out each night."

"Yeah, so. I've got prefect duties and classes in between I fit in revision where I can." She said, irritably

"You probably don't get a great deal of sleep then." He said, running his hand across his jaw

"What's it to you? I sleep enough. Have a little power nap before dinner sometimes."

"I could help you out."

"In what way?"

"There's a potion-"

"No. No way am I taking anything."

"It's a potion that keeps you awake and means you don't feel tired. It's nicknamed the exam potion."

"Bit of a weird name for a drug."

"This ain't no drug." He growled "it's along the same lines as a pepper up or a healing potion. If you want a drug, though, I can set you up."

"I'll give it a go, but if it's contraband, I'm grassing you up. I suppose you want some kind of payment, yeah?"

"A galleon for six hours worth." He held up a small vial, barely big enough for a few drops

"Six hours? And if I wanted more?"

"Why more? You'll still have to sleep. It's so you don't collapse while in class."

Esther sighed and pulled out a small drawstring bag. She placed three galleons on the table. "Give me that much now, and I'll find you for more later."

"I only have eight vials on me, four of them are already paid for. I'll give you two and another in a few days."

"A few days?"

"The next batch won't be ready 'til then."

"Mr Harbrey, Miss St James. I expect you'll be wanting to head to breakfast now." Madam Pince stood a few feet away

"Yes, miss." "Of course, miss."

They gathered their things and headed out. "I'll come find you after my Ancient Runes exam. Three on Thursday."

"Thursday? But that's four days away. If this stuff works, I'll definitely be needing it."

"Good to hear. As long as you have a galleon to spare, there'll be a vial in the pipeline. If possible could you return any empty vials, we've got loads, but they're a pain to order. They always take ages to arrive. Might give you a slight discount or run up a check to how many vials you return, and give you a free one in somewhere." He winked "I'll see you around, Esther." Harbrey ran off towards his friends, while Esther sat alone at the Ravenclaw table, reading from her potions revision notes, the two vials burning a hole in her pocket.

It was still early, Esther eating a few bites here and there, more concentrated on completing extra revision questions she'd got for charms. People started to fill up the hall, the chatter rising as people fuelled themselves for the day. With her notes gathered up, Esther strode from the room, still engrossed in the Herbology revision page she'd done up. Once she was back in the Ravenclaw common room, she put her notes and bag on a table and ran upstairs to get her uniform on. Her hand reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the two vials. She wasn't particularly tired, so left them on her bedside table. One of her dorm mates burst through the door, making Esther jump.

"What's up, Ella?"

"I've not finished my transfiguration essay. I only need to do a few more inches but I'll never get it done in time." The girl wrung her hands. "It's only ten minutes until class."

"Plenty of time. Do you know what you're going to write?"

"Not really."

"Give it here." Esther said. She'd scanned it in less than a minute. "OK. Quill out, and write this..."

Ten minutes later, the two girls ran down the corridor towards transfiguration. "Thanks so much, Essie."

"You're late, girls." Professor Schwartz said

"Esther was helping me find my essay. I'd forgotten to put it in my bag and had left it in the common room." Ella said, slightly altering the truth

"Sit down, I will be collecting your essays at the end."

The class sludged along, the class practically bolting for the door when the bell went. "Essays!" Professor Schwartz said, summoning them with a flick of his wand. "See you all tomorrow, and don't be late again, miss St James, or I will be having a word with the headmistress."

It was soon lunch time, and Esther threw some food into a bowl and ran for the common room. She wolfed down the food as she wrote her charms essay, due the following day. The vials were still upstairs. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, so she went up to her dorm and swigged one of the vials. Within seconds, she felt refreshed and stoppered the empty vial, placing both in a drawer of her jewellery box.

The end of lunch bell sounded, and she headed to Potions. Professor Nott gave her a withering look as she came in, flustered but not last to enter for once. The potion seemed to be kicking in well, she was able to answer questions and brewed a perfect potion.

"I see you're feeling the benefits of a little blue potion." A voice whispered behind her, as they left, professor Nott being forced to give her full marks.

"Yes, I'm more alert and able to concentrate better. Also, why is it blue?"

Adam shrugged and took her hand "all I know is, it works. See you around. By the way, I had a spare." He let go of her hand, leaving behind her third bottle that he'd owed her.

"What did he want?" Ella came from behind her.

Esther shrugged "just chatting."

"Looked like more than that" the girl grinned "you looked right cosy."

Esther rolled her eyes "come on, or we'll be late for Herbology."

~~HP~~

In the Ravenclaw common room, Esther, Ella and a few others were quizzing each other for the Herbology exam the next Monday. Esther had used the vial in her jewellery box when they'd changed that afternoon. She was starting to feel it wear off. It wouldn't be until Thursday that she'd get another. The sixth years were currently going through their mock N.E.W.T.s, and the O.W.L.s would start on Monday. It had been done like this, so some of the sixth years could do any resits they needed to.

"I'm going to bed." Harry, one of the fifth year boys said "it's nearly one." A few others followed suit

Ella yawned "S'pose we should turn in too."

"I'm going to just go over this another time then I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

Ella nodded and dragged herself up to their dormitory. Esther turned back to her notes, and her mind wandered to the vial she had in her pocket. No. She'd use it tomorrow or another day. Staying up this late was silly. Plus, Adam had said she'd have to still sleep. Esther sighed and soon followed her friend upstairs.

~~HP~~

It was finally Thursday. Ten past three. Esther waited outside the room the sixth year Ancient Runes exam was being held in. Adam strolled out, his eyebrows hitting the roof at Esther's presence. "Hey. Sorry. Everything was running behind. Let's go."

"Go where?" How much can you give me right now, I have potions and astronomy tomorrow, so you understand why I need it. Then I have transfiguration on Monday."

"OK. This way. He lead her to a hallway, where he told her to wait 'can't have you knowing the password' he'd said. He reappeared minutes later. "Two galleons." He handed her two vials, as she gave him the money.

"Here's the vials i've used."

"All three?" he chuckled "I'll be getting plenty of business off you then."

"Just over the exam times when I need a few extra hours revision time."

"I'll be sure to put a note of your returned vials. Waste not, want not, as the muggles say." He flashed a grin and pocketed the vials "don't take it all in one go, or else I won't be able to keep pace." He joked. Esther nodded to him and stalked off to the common room to start in on some more revision.

~~HP~~

Last exam. Astronomy. Esther took her second of the two vials she'd been given the previous Thursday. It was in half an hour, and the seventh years were due to finish their exams that day as well. They were going to hold a secret party in the room of requirement. Esther didn't notice Ella watching her as she stoppered the vial and hastily pocketed it. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Esther asked, a little startled

" The potion. The one in that vial you had."

"Nerve tonic. I just needed something to keep me calm." Esther lied easily. Just then, she was called for her exam, and avoided Ella's gaze as she went through.

~~HP~~

The party was in full swing by the time the astronomy students entered drinks flowed freely, and despite the room's ability to be any size, there was hardly enough room to move.

"So, Esther. How'd the exam go?" A voice asked over the pounding music, as she made her way to a clump of sofas with Ella

"Went alright, thanks again for the help."

"No problem, any time."

"You helped her out with her revision? But she was always with us in the library or in the common room."

"He gave me some notes and stuff." Esther said, as Adam sidled off

"I didn't think he'd even done Astronomy."

"He didn't, at least not as a N.E.W.T. subject."

"What's going on? What did he really do to help?"

"I told you, just notes for stuff." She brushed her friend off and went to talk to Adam.

Ella sighed and followed, grabbing a drink on the way. She might as well have some fun. Adam was holding Esther's hand, whispering in her ear. She giggled, causing Ella to frown. Esther withdrew her hand and the light caught something in her hand. A vial. A blue potion. Esther laughed at something Adam said, and shamelessly knocked back the potion. Ella walked towards her friend, but Adam was in the way. Ella saw Esther dancing with some of the sixth and seventh years. "Like what you see?" A voice sounded in Ella's ear

"What have you done to her, what was that potion?"

Adam pulled Ella to a quieter edge of the room. "It's a potion that keeps you awake and alert. Well, the ones I've been giving her the past few months are. That one there was slightly altered, so the effects would be released all at once, rather than over six hours. It's the party version. The other one's the exam one. She needed some extra study time, I gave it to her. Now I'm giving her time to let her hair down. Would you like some, it's only a galleon, lasts about an hour you'll be buzzing."

"I'm not going to take a potion that sounds illegal."

Adam grabbed her arm This ain't illegal. It's just what she needed. And what you need, is some fun. Tell you what, this one's on the house."

Ella sighed and took the vial. It would only last an hour, so she'd give it a go. And Esther had been taking what was essentially a diluted form with no apparent side effects. "If I enjoy this you get your galleon. If not, you've made a loss, and I'm gonna get McGonagall to shut you down."

That was the last either remembered of that night.


	6. Eeeeewwww! Warning! Filler!

Abram called a family meeting the day after all exams had finished. They'd discussed how they thought they'd gone and plans for the summer. At this point, Abram announced he was moving out, so he could raise his child to be. It was surprising that Frances had returned to lessons, so soon after having the baby. Although, she couldn't afford to miss much before her O.W.L. exams.

They'd found a place in Hogsmeade to stay when she was in school, over the remaining years she was at school, so she would never be far away. Professor Theodore Nott had displayed his disappointment in his younger sister, but had not followed their family in disowning her. The young professor had an example to set. It seemed their own mother had been fine with it, if a little disappointed at Abram's taste. She'd agreed that Frances could stay with them until they got the cottage in Hogsmeade sorted.

Their house was huge anyway, even with the two extra occupants. Abram had moved into the western side of the house a few years previously and it had a shared bathroom with the one that Frances moved into with their four month old son, Casper. That area of the house had separate stairs that were ac

cessible from a side door. It was almost a separate house. Almost. They still ran the risk of being disturbed by Solomon bursting through the door, having got to that stage. They were far enough away that Casper's cries would not disturb the rest of the house's occupants.

The summer dragged on, Esther's work schedule was similar, although she took 30 more hours on, totalling 120 hours over the two months. Before long, it was time to go shopping for the coming year's schooling. Abram stayed home with Casper and Solomon, who was turning four a few days later. Meanwhile, Esther, Frances and Malachy went to Diagon Alley, dropping off Lena at a birthday party on the way. Their mother had disappeared with the guy she'd been with the previous summer, they'd been fighting and she'd wanted to work things out with him.

While in Diagon Alley, the three stopped at Fortescues when they'd done most of their shopping. Frances wanted to pick up a few more things for Casper, and place an order that was to be delivered to the Hogsmeade cottage. While they all needed school books. Esther offered to get the books for Frances while she went to the post office, to save time. When they'd all finished, they parted ways and met back within half an hour. They flooded back home with their purchases and packed things they wouldn't need yet in their trunks. Before they knew it, September the first was upon them, and they were last minute rushing to check they had everything they needed.

"Come on, it's half eight, everything into the car and let's go!" Their mother shouted from the front door, keys in hand "I want to be gone by nine!"

"It'll be fine." Samuel said, wrestling with a car seat to put Solomon in.

"No it won't, have you ever tried to get five kids ready and out of the house on time? Except now with Frances and Casper, and Luke and David it's nine." Luke and David were Samuel's kids, their mother had been a war casualty. The three had moved in at the start of the summer. David was fourth year, while Luke was in sixth

"Well, no but we're only putting four trunks in the car. Abram and Frances' house is all but moved in to, they only have the two bags they packed last night."

Abram and Casper had been allowed to travel with Frances, given a small private compartment at the back. Frances would live in the cottage at weekends and Wednesdays, where her timetable had been juggled to allow the time. It had been her most free day anyway, so there had only been two classes to move. Her timetable started late mornings on Thursday so she could spend the night at the cottage. Tuesdays ended a little shorter for her as well, so she could get changed and go down to dinner there. When they got off the train, Frances gave heartfelt goodbyes to her son and his father, as if she wouldn't see them in two days, that Friday evening. The sixth month old barely stirred from his position in his father's arms. It would be the first night of many that mother and son would be separate. The previous year, special considerations had been made, as both Abram and Frances were still students. Esther and Malachy hugged their nephew and brother, Esther promising to visit on the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Abram stood, hugging his son closer to him as he watched the carriages make their way up the hill to the school. When they were out of sight, he slung the backpack across his back, the baby wriggled at the movement, but remained sleeping. The second bag, he lifted with his free hand and walked down the platform and into the quiet village. The street lamps flickering slightly as he made his way towards the cottage. He had set voice activated wards to unlock the house at his command. That had been a nifty little trick an auror friend of his had taught him. it would only work once though, and was set to his voice.

"I, Abram Jeremiah St James do hereby acknowledge this residence as my own, and that of my son, Casper Theodore St James. I also acknowledge the some time residence of my son's mother, Frances Juliette Nott."

A warmth radiated over the two and the door unlocked noisily, Abram glad he'd set quietening charms around the edges of the property. Abram set the bag in his hand down and pulled out his wand. Casting a lumos, he Banished the bag upstairs. Much like many magical buildings, the cottage was magically expanded on the inside.

"OK, little man, let's get you to bed. I know Rosmerta would love to meet you tomorrow, how about we stop by there for a spot of lunch?" Abram set his son into his cot and set a few wards, protection wards, health monitoring wards and one which would wake Abram up if Casper started crying. He pulled the door to almost closed, leaving it wedged open with a folding stool. Abram decided he would owl Declan and invite him over for a while. He half considered sending a letter to Lindsay, but dismissed the thought. That ship had long sailed.

Sighing, he scrawled a note and sent Vixen away to Wales, he'd bought her last summer when his previous owl had died from ringworm and long flight had been a factor in his decision. Once he could no longer see her in the sky, she sloped off to bed, not bothering to get undressed.


	7. Adam's Proposition

Esther slumped into her seat tiredly at breakfast the following morning. After a few mouthfuls of bacon, she glanced up, her eyes caught by Adam at the Hufflepuff table, who seemed to have been staring at her. He grinned and winked, not looking away. Esther found herself in a staring contest, interrupted when Ella flumped in the seat opposite her, breaking her eye contact.

"Morning." The other girl said "Suppose you've got prefect duty this morning then."

"Yeah, gonna have first years getting lost and stuff. I have copies of all the timetables. I asked Flitwick and he said it was actually a really good idea."

"Timetables haven't been handed out yet."

"I went to him last night, just before he left the common room. You look dead, were you up all night?"

"I might have been." Ella said slyly

"Spill."

"Well, you know how Edgar is the Quidditch Captain, right?"

"Yeah. Were you two having a little private celebration?"

"No. Well, sort of. I guess." Her cheeks flushed pink "this bacon's great."

"Oi. You don't even like bacon. Stop trying to change the subject. Details. How far did you, you know..."

"Not all the way, but we certainly had fun."

"You tease." Esther laughed and groaned in frustration

"Yeah, she sure is." Edgar sat beside Esther and winked at Ella

"I'll leave you two to make eyes at each other." Esther grinned at both and left the table, heading to the common room.

"Why is your hair always up in that tight knot?" A voice asked, before a hand pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Adam! I have prefect duty in ten minutes. I don't have time." Without a word, Adam pulled on her hair elastic, causing it to tumble to below her shoulders. "Adam! What is your problem? Why did you do that?"

"You're sexy when you're angry. Especially wrapped in your hair like that."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe. Not quite in the way that you think. How would you like to get involved in the little operation you benefited from last year?"

"What do you mean?" Esther asked, although she already knew the answer

"Sell some potions, take a cut, maybe help brewing. Or purchase ingredients. The few of us that there are are going to be leaving either this year or next, we won,t be able to continue the work. We need some new recruits. Maybe your brother in a couple of years. I know Abram certainly enjoyed the party range. You the study and party range."

"Leave Malachy out of it."

"There's a kid he's friendly with, a fifth year. We're teaching him so it's not like he won't be getting involved in a year or two anyway. If what I've heard of his potions skills is true, he'll be a welcome addition in his time. Also, how do you know Luke and David Vance?"

Esther pulled a face "their dad and my mum are together."

"So they're your step brothers then?"

"Not unless our parents get married, I won't count them as such. Until then, they're just housemates."

"So what's up with your brother and the Slytherin? She's back so what's the deal there?"

"They had a kid and they lived in our house over the summer. My brother got a three year lease on a cottage in hogsmeade, so that she could come down and see her kidshe got her timetable juggled and squeezed into two full and two half days, so she gets to go down and spend time with her kid. She even pulled out of the quidditch team so she'd have more time for homework and stuff. Abs has a job in the sweet shop in hogsmeade for Saturdays so she can be alone with the kid, and he can make a bit of money. They both had quite a lot, but it doesn't hurt to have a little income even if it is only a day a week. He went down to the muggle town and got a Sunday job delivering newspapers, cos there weren't any Sunday jobs in hogsmeade going."

"So I could go see if this Slytherin wants some potion. Or maybe you could. Seeing as you're basically family. Your first customer."

~~HP~~

Professor McGonagall called Esther to her office later that day. Esther began to panic, thinking she'd done something wrong, or the potions had been discovered.

"Miss St James, I've called you here to speak with you about your O.W.L. results."

"Professor?" Her O.W.L. results had been good, she was confused

"I'm just saying we haven't seen results this good since Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's. I have been discussing with your professors the possibility of offering you an extra N.E.W.T. subject. Would there be one you'd have in mind?"

"Potions. Astronomy narrowly beat it but I had considered studying after graduation to complete it at the ministry."

"So it was in your plans, then. Of course we can alter your timetable and fit you in starting next week. You will continue with your current timetable tomorrow and begin the new one on Monday. Now, if the extra subject proves too much, you can choose to drop one so you can concentrate on your others. However, I believe that you can study the six subjects, because you will put the effort in. Your O.W.L. results are certainly testament to that."

After some further discussion, Esther was excused and she practically ran to the second floor common area where she knew Frances would be. After having the baby, Frances disliked staying around other Slytherins, because they either stared, made snide comments or just simply ignored her. A few still made polite conversation, but she spent most of her time in the neutral area of the common area on the second floor, the fourth floor one usually full of second, and third years and the odd fourth or fifth year. While the one in the west tower was too small for a lot of people.

~~HP~~

Meanwhile, in said fourth floor common area. Which was empty bar two occupants.

"Garrett, I have to go to class."

"Just say you weren't feeling well."

"And when I didn't go to the hospital wing?"

"Just say you couldn't move from the toilet. Puking and stuff."

"Lovely image there, Garrett. I really, really have to go to transfiguration."

"Just ten minutes, Angel. Ten minutes and then you can go. I really need this."

Angel sighed and glared for a few seconds at Garrett. "Fine." She huffed and let him kiss her.

~~HP~~

"Can I join you?" Esther asked, two floors below

"Of course, free country."

"So you know how I got good O.W.L. results?"

"Understatement of the century." Frances grumbled

"McGonagall's letting me do potions as well."

"So you're doing six N.E.W.T.s now?"

"Yeah. Which means I've got so much more work to do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Starting Monday, I'm your new potions partner."

"Oh. Right."

"Speaking of potions, and loads of work, there's a potion that can keep you awake for six hours. Would that be something you,d have any interest in? Say for like if you're back from the cottage and you didn't get any sleep, then you're straight to class. Something to keep you from falling asleep in class. Or, I used it to get some extra study time."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just don't tell anyone who'd blab to a teacher. A lot of people rely on it just to keep them going through exam revision time. They're getting people from fifth year involved to keep the supply going. It's a galleon for six hours, and if you can, return any used vials."

"Don't blab? So is it illegal?"

"No, just not exactly 'ministry approved'. They're doing other potions for parties and stuff. So does that mean you want some?"

"I'll give it a go, I guess. One vial won't hurt. And we weaned Casper fully two weeks ago. He's on powder milk, cos I can't exactly feed him every day."

"OK, do you have the money on you now? I can get you it after lunch."

"I guess I could give it a go tonight then, I have an astronomy practical class tonight."

~~HP~~

"So I guess I was right then." Adam grinned smugly as he swapped the coins in Esther's hand for vials of potion.

"Yeah. When I was coming down to lunch, two girls stopped me and asked me. That plus the one for Frances, you're well in business."

"Yeah. I think it's only fair I introduce you to the rest of our little family. Before dinner, come to the west tower common area. I'll meet you there and bring you to our secret area."

If it's the room of requirement, I know where it is."

"So do a lot of the teachers. It isn't there. Just meet me at five west tower common area."

"I'll see you there."

"Miss St James, Mr Harbrey. Lunch time is over, please get to class."

"Yes, Professor Nott." The two headed in opposite directions. Esther to transfiguration, Adam to Care of Magical Creatures.

~~HP~~

It was ten past five when Adam showed up. "Sorry, got waylaid by Flitwick. Let's go."

They walked down the corridor and took a few turns until they reached a part of the castle that Esther hadn't been in before. Adam ducked behind a tapestry and beckoned for Esther to follow. They went down a narrow corridor, and came into a small room which had several cauldrons in it, bubbling mixtures in every one. Three girls and four guys either stood at a cauldron or sat at a desk covered in parchment.

"Guys, this is Esther. Esther this is Jonah and you already know Luke." Adam gestured to two boys seated in a heated discussion "this is Amber, Gabrielle and Sophie." The three girls at one of the cauldrons all waved "And Daryl and Garrett."

"I know Garrett, he's a friend of Malachy's."

"Yeah, he's a great kid." Garrett said, barely glancing from the cauldron he and Daryl were tending.

"Are there any more people involved, you said you were getting younger years involved."

"There's Chris and Magnus. They're both in detention after they let off some Filibuster's fireworks. What would you like to do first?"

"I don't know. Maybe not the potion brewing just yet."

"No. As you can see, we really only have the capacity for one teaching area." He waved his hand in the direction of Garrett and Daryl "I can take you over here to go over the theory and method. Just like in class."

Esther nodded and the pair walked to an empty table in an alcove. After an hour, Esther realised she would be due for prefect duty in fifteen minutes. Thanking the the room's occupants, she hurried back to the common room to change into her prefect robes.


	8. New Year's Party Business

~~HP~~

Skip ahead to after the New Year

~~HP~~

"So I hear you and Adam are a thing now." Ella said, slipping into the seat beside Esther, in charms.

"What gives you that idea?" Esther asked, confused

"You're always off in corners whispering to each other. People are starting to ask questions."

"We're always in corners and you don't see people giving us 'that look'."

"Yeah, but when it's a guy and a girl, people get ideas."

"Do you have any idea how homophobic that sounds?"

"How is it- never mind. Anyway, people are asking questions and they wanna know if you're together."

"Well, we're not, so they can bugger off."

"What are you really doing?"

Before Esther had a chance to reply though, Professor Flitwick came in and began the lesson. After the hour, Esther sped off before Ella could so much as get her stuff in her bag to follow her. Esther had a free period, while Ella was stuck in Divination. Ella sighed and prepared for two hours in the stuffy room. Meanwhile Esther headed down a now familiar corridor and ducked behind the tapestry that would lead her to the potion room.

~~HP~~

Adam Harbrey added the last of the eucalyptus oil to the potion and stirred seven times clockwise, twice anti clockwise. After a few minutes he turned the heat off and left the potion to cool. He turned at the door opening, his face lighting up as a slightly breathless Esther appeared.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." He echoed "I've just taken that batch of 'Flash' off the heat. And I was just about to pot up the remainder of the Exam potion. And that other cauldron of Lightning should be cooled by now."

"So the party's going ahead then?"

"Yeah, half ten, Room of Requirement. If you could be there at ten to help set up, that'd be great. Once we get the last of these potions done up and labelled then we can start carting it up there. Daryl's coming down in less than an hour to lend a hand."

"How much is there to bring up?"

"Eight boxes of thirty six vials each, not counting what's still to be done. Some stuff isn't going up, stuff that's just to go to storage."

"OK, these boxes aren't too big, that's good. Even so, they're bigger than I though they'd be."

"They're specially made to carry secrets. Each box has a false bottom, where most of the potions are, as well as in the sides and lid. That's what the jewellery is for." He indicated a pile of jewellery on one of the tables at the back. "And there's a few things of perfume as well. So make sure each box is filled with all the potions that'll fit and of the same kind, then put either perfume or jewellery in the decoy compartment."

Two layers of eight vials each fit in the bottom, while six vials went in each side and the remaining six vials in the lid. Esther set it up as a production line, once a box was filled, it would go to the next table to fill the decoy compartment, and unfinished boxes remained on the first floor, ready for any remaining vials from the unfinished vials that Adam was filling now. Esther decided to help Adam, and the two got it done as Daryl came in to lift a box to bring up. They agreed to take one box each at intervals on twenty minutes, going in different directions. They'd set up a password to the particular room set they were using, so they'd get the room and it would stay private. Daryl and Esther filled they first few boxes with jewellery and wrapped them in brown paper with the fake stamp to pretend they hand received a gift to an outsider. The next few, Adam and Esther filled with either perfume or jewellery, wrapping one as the others and the others as if they were sending gifts. If they were caught by the Room, they'd say they were going to hide a friend's present there. They'd decided on twenty minute intervals because, by the time the second person had gone, the first would be well on their way back, to be back before the third left.

They got all eight boxes delivered to the Room and changed the entry password to a previously agreed one, sent to people as invites. On a whim, Esther had invited Frances, despite it being a Friday night. She supposed she had to be nice to her, if no-one else was. The party was fifth year and above. There'd be nothing stronger than butterbeer, except some of the potions that would be sold, but at restricted sale. They'd have to be careful to stay in business.

~~Eight pm~~

Malachy decided to catch up with his friends. Angel had been distant, maybe it was a girl thing, he'd have a word with Abbie. They were in the fourth floor common area, as usual and he noticed she wasn't there at all.

"Anyone have any idea where Angel is?" He casually asked "I was going to ask her about something from potions."

"No, she's probably just gone back to her common room. She seemed tired at dinner." Abbie said

"Or was it Garrett Highland staring at her?" Callum grinned "he's not even subtle."

"Or maybe she thinks of him more as a friend or big brother, and he's just looking out for her." Abbie suggested unconvincingly

"He's a total creep." Seraphim snapped "he stares at all the girls in our year, and some of the first years. It is usually Angel though." He agreed

"He's not that noticeable." Malachy said

"It's probably cos you're too busy staring at Angel yourself." Callum said, looking slyly at his friend

"I don't stare at Angel." Malachy protested, turning red

At this, Abbie murmured something about bed and hurried from the room, head down.

"Oooooooh! I think Abbie likes you, Mally." Seraphim said

"No, she doesn't she was just going to bed. She wouldn't like me."

"She ran just as she realised you like Angel." Callum pointed out

Malachy started to feel a bit sick.

~~Nine thirty pm~~

Esther came down the stairs to the common room, just as Malachy and Seraphim were putting their books away to go to bed. She clutched her robe around her and headed to the entrance, without a word.

"Essie, where are you off to so late?" Malachy noticed her, damn, she'd nearly made it.

"Uh, just doing a last sweep of the castle before bed. Off you go." She hurriedly shooed them upstairs.

Too tired to question it, Malachy obliged and followed Seraphim upstairs. Esther rolled her eyes and hurried out before someone else poked their nose in.

The seventh floor corridor was deserted. She made her way to the Room and heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and saw two startled Gryffindor girls behind her. "Oh, hello." She said faintly "It's a nice evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, the moon is particularly round and bright." The girl on the left said

Esther grinned "Let's go." This had been a code speak for anyone going to the party, but would appear to just be small talk to anyone else.

The three entered the room and Esther was instantly pulled to the table they'd put the boxes on by Adam. "Here, put this on." He handed her a long belt, and whisked her cloak away. The room was already filling up, even though it was half an hour before they were due to start.

"There's no way this'll fit me."

"Over one shoulder and load the pockets with potions. It's charmed so only the person who puts them in can take them out. It's based on a muggle ammunition belt. And this goes across the other way." He slung a small drawstring bag over her other shoulder "Load up and go make us some money."

Esther weaved around the room, occasionally doing business and seeing others going round with the belts and bags. Well, she saw Amber, Gabi and Sophie, the other female potion brewers, wearing the belts. She occasionally saw Adam, Chris, Daryl or Magnus chatting to girls, slipping them a vial or two, their hands coming back with a glint of gold. A hand grabbed Esther's arm. She looked and saw a seventh year Slytherin, Harvey Scamander. "Three vials of Lightning."

"OK, three galleons, please." She turned the belt to easily access the vials she needed

"I only have two."

"So that'll be two vials then."

"The third is for a friend."

"Well, your friend'll have to come over and pay themselves."

"How about I bring you to this friend, he's chatting to a girl, you might get some more business." Harvey led her to the back of the room, where they'd set up booths for people who needed some alone time, whether it was to come down from a potion, or other reasons. "Spider, I've brought her over."

"Leave her there, and take your reward." A voice called from one of the booths

"Stay here, he won't be long. I'll have those vials now, please." He held the two galleons in his palm, and Esther slowly removed the two vials he had asked for. Transaction completed, she turned to face the sliding door. It opened soundlessly, (well who could tell with the booming?) and Esther was met by a familiar face.

"Esther!" Ella said, surprised "I-I guess you'd better come in." She stood aside to let her by. Esther cautiously entered the booth, which was more of a small room. A round table with five chairs was in the centre, while a red sofa was opposite the door. Ella pushed Esther hard in the small of her back, causing her to stumble a little.

"So this is Esther." A hunched figure in the corner spoke in gravelled tones "what have you got for me? Some Lightning, or something new?"

"Both, I just sold two Lightning to Harvey, so I've only got three vials left, but I've also got seven vials of a new potion, Flash and two of Runner."

"Pah! Runner's a kiddie potion, give me a Lightning and a Flash. I assume it's also a galleon." Spider shifted in the shadows

"Yes."

Spider hopped from his perch and headed towards Esther. Her eyes widened when she saw the face "Edgar?"

The man laughed "No, I'm not Edgar, that's my younger brother. I'm Simon Flagherty. Call me Spider, though. I graduated from Hogwarts a few years back. I actually was part of the group that started this little potions business. I believe I know your brother, Abram. I hear he has a kid now."

"Yeah. So if you already left, why are you still hanging around?"

"I like to drop in every once in a while to see how things are going I like to see the success of something that started as a seventh year Slytherin thing turn into an upper years party host. How much business do you get these days?"

"A bit." Esther said, still cautious "I don't really know all the ins and outs of it all. There's a regular revenue on a lower power potion that keeps the drinker awake. It's particularly popular around exam time."

"I'd imagine it would be, all those students looking for extra study time." He held up two galleons, and Esther lifted a vial of Lightning out then turned her belt to get to the Flash. They swapped galleons for vials. "Pleasure doing business with you. I think you should go and restock your ammo belt." He pulled out what suspiciously looked like a cigar from an inside pocket. "And If you see Adam Harbrey, send him my way. I have some business to discuss with him."

"OK. I'll let him know. Ella, are you coming to join the party?"

"No, Ella and I are having our own little party in here, aren't we?" Ella smiled slightly and nodded, not looking at either of them "Off you go, Esther. Tell Adam it's urgent."

With one last glance at her friend, Esther passed through the door into the party, which was in full swing. She didn't see Adam anywhere, but headed to the table to restock her belt. Vials and bottles were everywhere, a charm had been placed on each vial, that once empty, it'd return to the casket under the potion table, similar to the magic on leprechaun gold. Esther was grabbed again, she turned and saw Adam.

"Adam, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"I could say the same thing. We agreed, every hour come back and take stock, you've been missing for two hours."

"I got waylaid. Into the back booth."

"For two hours?"

"No, it didn't feel like that long, it's just after that I must have lost track. I was on my way back when I got pulled away. Adam, do you know someone called Spider?"

Adam paled "Yeah, what about him?"

"He told me to send you to the back booth, he wants to discuss business."

Without a word, Adam spun and stalked off. Esther started after him, but was stopped by a group of hufflepuffs asking for some potions. Three vials of Runner and two of Flash lighter, five galleons heavier, Esther forgot about Adam and continued to do business.

~~Two am~~

The party was winding down, over half the partiers had left, while some were in booths. The remainder of party-goers still danced, most of the potions had been sold, and Flash had been introduced. Overall it had been a successful night. It had been agreed that at this time, the potioneers would gather in a booth and have a mini-party themselves. Adam was nowhere to be found. The rest had gathered in the booth four down from Spider's. Esther and Amber had decided to look for him. Eventually, they saw a figure stumble from Spider's booth. The figure turned to the light and both girls gasped as they saw Adam. The two ran to him and saw his eyes glowed blue.

"Essie! Ambie! My two favouritist girls ever!' He slung an arm over each girl "let's go party!" The two half-dragged him to the booth the rest waited in. "Everyone!" Adam announced as they entered "I just closed a deal that could make us all rich by the time we're twenty. A great man has traded with me and we each exchanged potions. I gave him Flash," a murmur rippled through the group "whoa, just wait. He gave me something off the fucking planet." He held up a small vial filled with a bright green, slightly sparkling liquid. "This is something beyond what we've experienced before. One drop each renders you in such a state that is beyond the highs of Lightning, even flash. One drop. And I got this one vial and the recipe for two vials of Flash."

"One for two? Doesn't seem fair. Magnus growled

"Literally one drop, Mags. One. I've had one drop. My eyes are fucking blue. And I am experiencing the world, the fucking universe, on a whole new level."

"How shall we do this?" Jonah, who had been at the table for most of the night, asked

"I took a drop in some pumpkin juice."

Luke wordlessly summoned a tray of goblets and a jug of pumpkin juice. Another wave of his wand, and the jug floated, filling up the goblets. There was just enough to go around. Adam handed Daryl the vial, who passed it to Gabi, who unstoppered it and used a dropper to put a single drop in each goblet. When the drop hit the surface, it dissipated quickly, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Each of the potioneers dubiously took a goblet (except Adam who was waving them on} and began to drink.

~~HP~~

Esther woke face down on the floor of the Room of Requirement. She pushed herself up, wincing at her pounding head and pulled herself into a chair. The room was a mess. She was glad it was a Saturday, and there were no classes. She remembered doing a lot of business the previous night, and something about goblets of pumpkin juice. She saw a figure moving out of the corner of her eye. Adam's face came into view. He held a vial and said "drink this." Esther obliged and her headache was reduced to a dull pulsing heat.

"What was it?"

"Strawberry syrup, anti-sickness potion and a few drops of Runner."

"Why'd you give me Runner?"

"You're coming down from the potion from last night. It's called Venom. Taking something as low as Runner and in such a small amount acts as a buffer."

"My mum says the same thing after she's been drinking. She usually has a shot of firewhisky or two to stave a hangover."

"Well the anti-sickness was there for a reason and the strawberry syrup was simply for flavouring."

"I don't think we should be selling that stuff. If that's what one drop does I'd hate to imagine what more would do. It might just be the thing that gets us discovered."

"It could be a real money maker."

"No, Adam. This is one potion too far. I don't think it's a good idea to sell something this potent. If you want some for personal use, but if you put it on the market, I'm going straight to McGonagall. I don't care if it means I get in trouble."

"OK. But if this means I lose this deal-"

"Adam, we're kids. We shouldn't be worrying about all this. We should be thinking about exams, not a drug ring. I'd back out but I think I need to stick around to control what gets done. You're not thinking about the secrecy and safety any more, all you're seeing is money. This is getting dangerous. Come on, we should go before people know we're missing." Esther stalked out the door, not bothering to check if he was following her.

~~HP~~

Malachy looked up and saw his sister enterinig the common room. "Where have you been? Ainsley said neither you or Ella came back last night. Ella returned at around seven or eight, in time for breakfast. It's half two and you're only coming in now. Good party was it?"

"Party, what party?" Esther said a little too quickly

"I'm not stupid, Esther. When Ella came in she was messed up. And you're wearing a dress under your robes." Instinctively, Esther clutched them tighter around her. "Just go sort yourself out, I saved you some sandwiches." He pointed to a plate on the table in front of him.

Esther dragged herself upstairs to the dormitory, drained of her remaining dignity.


	9. The day after the Party

Esther heard a groan as she entered the dormitory. "Have you eaten?" Esther asked Ella, who was face down on her bed. She was met by another groan. "Ella, what was with you and that guy, Spider?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ella mumbled into the bed

Esther threw her robe over her chair and unzipped her dress. She rummaged through her drawer and pulled out some clothes. Ella shifted and looked up at her friend who was tying the laces on a pair of well worn shoes. "I see you're going for the scruffy look." She said as Esther pulled a shapeless knitted jumper over her head.

"I think it's appropriate considering last night's attire don't you?" Esther said and went out the door, leaving Ella to slump back down on the bed

At around half three, Ella appeared in the now empty common room. It was at this point she realised she was hungry and dinner was four hours away. She'd head to a certain portrait to tickle a certain pear, then.

Meanwhile, Malachy and his group of friend were throwing a ball around outside. Malachy excused himself to hurry in to use the bathroom. He decided to take a detour to retrieve a hat and scarf, as the wind had picked up a bit. His journey back led him past the second floor common area. The door was ajar and he heard an all too familiar voice.

"People are starting to notice, Garrett." Came the voice of Angel "And I think either Malachy or Seraphim, if not both, are getting jealous."

"Nobody knows. And it's going to stay that way." Garrett's voice rumbled in a way that Malachy hadn't heard before. He peered through the gap in the door and saw Garrett pinning Angel against a table, her arms round his neck, his settled on her hips.

"But, Garrett. Maybe it'd be better if we found people our own ages. Three years difference at this age is huge. People will talk. They'll think things."

"They won't because nobody will know." Garrett insisted "Not until we're older."

"Do you really think we'll last that long?"

Garrett chuckled and leaned in, whispering something that Malachy could not hear from his position at the door. As the pair's lips met, Malachy backed away in shock. Unsure what to do, he moved as quietly as he could towards the main corridor. Once he knew he was far enough from the room he broke into a run, flying down the stairs and across the Entrance Hall to the grounds outside. He skirted around the castle and headed towards where he'd left his friends by the lake. Seraphim and Abbie looked up as he approached them.

"There's no rush, Mally. We'll be here until dinner." Abbie said, smiling

"I just-" Malachy's hand flew to his face to wipe away tears that had escaped. "I-" he gasped as sobs attacked him, threatening to spill over every last drop of liquid in his body from his eyes.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Abbie stood closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Angel." He gasped out "She- I saw-"

"What about Angel?" Seraphim stepped forward, questioning his friend "What did you see?"

"Garrett." He said in a tiny voice

All hell broke loose, Seraphim growled his vengeance on Garrett, Abbie moved away, her eyes cold. And Callum stood, running his hands through his hair. "Where are they?" Abbie said, staring past her friends, her voice deadpan

"S-second floor." He choked out, and collapsed on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around himself

~~HP~~

Esther decided she should take a break from the potions for a while, and sat in the common room doing work. She figured she'd seek Frances out for some studying. She'd have to be nice to her nephew's mother, and this collaborative essay wasn't going to write itself. She had written all she could for her contribution, and needed Frances so they could collate their essays and draw a conclusion. It was about an hour and a half before dinner and she decided to gather up her essay and notes and go find Frances. she saw one of the boxes from the party. She slipped in a few of the exam potions into the secret compartment in the bottom and filled the decoy compartment with the notes and essay, some extra parchment, some ink bottles and a few quills. She had gotten into the habit of sticking a quill into her hair, especially when it was up, but liked to keep a few spare on hand. She stuck the one she had been using into her now customary bun.

She pushed open the door of the second floor common area, expecting to see Frances and some others quietly studying. Instead she saw her brother's friends in a heated argument. The girl she knew as Angel was crying, Abbie rubbing her arm comfortingly and Callum was gripping Seraphim, who looked like he wanted to tear Garrett to pieces. Malachy was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" She half shouted, bringing the room to silence "Why are you all shouting at each other? If this is some petty house rivalry thing between you two-" she gestured to Garrett and Seraphim

"It's not." Angel said in a small voice

"Ok. Each of you either at a separate table or armchair. Do not speak to one another, do not so much as look at one another." The group shuffled to do as they were told. "I will speak to Angel first, as she seems to be the most distressed, then I'll speak to each of you in turn." she took Angel to a table in the opposite corner. "What's going on Angel?" She said after casting a quick 'muffliato'

"I was with Garrett in here and the rest all came in and Seraphim practically exploded at me. I don't know where Malachy is, I know he'll hear about this and I know he likes me."

"Perhaps being with Garrett in secret meetings wasn't a great idea-"

"You think he's too old for me." Angel said, miserably

"No, not necessarily. I'm just saying that you maybe should have been a bit more open about your relationship. At least with your friends. Then they wouldn't have to find out in such a brutal way. I think you're right about Malachy. I've seen him, sneaking glances at you. He'll get over it. Eventually. It might take a while, and a few words from me, but if you want to be with Garrett, Malachy has to learn to accept that. He has to let you be happy, if he really cares about you."

"I don't want to hurt him. He's a really good friend."

"And that's why you have to let him feel hurt for a bit. Because to you, he's just a friend, however close. Don't let this destroy your friendship. Now go sit over there and tell Seraphim to come over. Don't say anything to anyone else." Angel got up and a few minutes later, Seraphim took her place. "So what's your role in all this?"

"That creep had his hands all over Angel."

"Angel said the contact was consensual, and that they've been seeing each other for a while now in secret."

"But he's so much older than us."

"Three years might seem like a lot now, but I know couples with an age gap of nine, ten years."

"He's sixteen, she's just gone thirteen. He's almost an adult and she's barely a teen. Is that not basically illegal?"

"There's nothing to suggest at this point that their relationship is against the law. I think in a while he very well could look for someone closer to his age and she'll move on too."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Seraphim challenged

"Then you'll have to accept them. Just like I accepted my brother and Frances. Even though they're not in a relationship anymore, they kind of are. But theirs is so they can raise their son. Either way, be there for Angel. Don't cast her out. Could you return to your seat and send Garrett over." A glum looking Garrett was facing her a few minutes later. She double checked that the privacy charm was in place and began to talk to him "Garrett, I'd like to hear what your intentions with Angel are."

"I have no intentions. I like her, she likes me and we're together. It's more of an intellectual relationship. We're both in Slytherin and are quite similar. We get on and this mutual like grew from that. I don't know if I love her, or her me, but I do have strong feelings for her. We decided to see where the feelings would take us. We didn't want to say anything while the relationship was still forming. I didn't want her under pressure because she's that much younger than me. It was also that people would think I was taking advantage."

Esther thought for a moment before speaking "I think you need to evaluate whether this is the right thing for the two of you at this age. I'm not saying you should end things, I'm just saying you're at different stages of maturing. Just be careful."

~~HP~~

It was a while before Esther got through the group, she said she would not report them for fighting, but if she caught any of them doing so again, the whole group would be thrown into it. Esther conveniently forgot to mention that this would not include Malachy, but if it had to come up again she would clarify. After all, he had not been present at this particular incident.

She had dismissed the group with a warning, more aimed at Seraphim, Garrett and Angel, and told them to go to dinner. She realised that sorting this out had left her no time to get any work done, and had escorted the group down to the Great Hall. They all separated, going to their respective tables. Esther sighed. and took her own place. Ella joined her a few minutes later, as the Hall began to fill up. Edgar slid into the seat beside Ella, nodded at Esther and muttered something to Ella, who turned a violent shade of red. Soon enough, food appeared in front of them and they began to eat, casually exchanging conversation.

Carrie MacDonald, the Ravenclaw resident gossip sat down on Ella's other side, placing this week's copy of Witch Weekly by her plate. "So Harry Potter's kid is looking so adorable. They did a photo shoot, have a look if you like." She offered the rag to the girls

"No thanks, I'll maybe have a look later." Esther said, while Ella just ignored the girl

For the rest of dinner, Carrie tried to engage the other girls in conversation, talking about this and that. Neither Esther or Ella properly connected with her in conversation. It wasn't as if they'd get a word in edgeways though, Carrie just talked on and on. Esther finished, mumbled something about prefect duties and rose from the table. Ella scowled at her friend's back and was left between Carrie and Edgar, who were discussing the Potters.

~~HP~~

Malachy sat by himself at the table at dinner, barely touching his food. He glanced up as Esther passed him, and resumed swirling his fork in his mashed potato.

"Hey, mate." He looked up and saw that Jasper had joined him. "Seraphim told me about Angel and Garrett. They got in trouble with your sister, but I don't think she reported them."

Malachy looked up "What happened?"

"Dunno. Ask them. Connor and I were going to head to the library to study for the Transfiguration test. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah. Sure." he said glumly into his plate

"Are you gonna eat that or just play with it?" Amy Ferris, a fourth year sitting near them asked Malachy cheekily.

Without answering her, Malachy dropped his fork and got up from the table, Jasper following close behind. They went to the common room and found Connor, the three boys then headed to the library. Malachy more than anything wanting to distract himself.

~~HP~~

Esther sighed as she put down her quill, and stretched. Frances flashed her a smile from across the table. They'd eventually met up to do their potions essay. It was finally finished and ready to hand in. They both got up and went their separate ways, Frances taking the full essay as she would be in an extra potions class on Monday morning. Lately, Frances had been staying less at the cottage. She would go on a Tuesday night, until Thursday morning as usual, but her weekend visits had reduced to alternative weekends. Sometimes she would reappear on Wednesdays as well. She had revealed that night her plans to complete her Potions and Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s this year, leaving just Charms and Divination for seventh year.

She said it would mean only being at Hogwarts for a day and two half days next year, spending more time with Casper, as Abram had provisionally signed with the Montrose Magpies, to join their reserve team. It had thrown their living arrangements into the air, and after a lengthy discussion with McGonagall, her timetable had been reorganised and a new one set so that Frances would live with Casper in the cottage while Abram went to Montrose to train. It luckily was not too far away, and he could apparate there. The three days Frances was in school, He would be home. The arrangements were agreed with the manager of the Magpies. He would start officially at the start of summer. Esther was happy for her brother. He was Quidditch mad and was really talented on a broom, and had been Quidditch Captain in his Sixth and Seventh Year.

Frances was willing to sacrifice time with her son now, in order to have more next year. Despite everything, for this, Esther admired Frances.


	10. Another Year Gone

Exams were approaching. Esther wished Frances luck, as she headed for her Potions final exam. Even her brother had gripped her shoulder and nodded, the young professor feeling for his sister. She would complete the paper exam now and two hours later, go for her practical component. Two days later, she would sit her Transfiguration. Esther herself had some work to do for Charms, so once Frances strode into the hall, she returned to the common room. She saw Malachy curled up in an armchair, staring at the fire. She gingerly sat down in the opposite armchair.

"Mally. I-"

"Don't." He said, knowing where she was going with this.

"We'll be home in a few weeks, and you'll have a great summer. Then when September rolls around again, me, Luke and David will be with you on the Hogwarts Express. I don't see this thing between them lasting the summer. If it does, keep a safe distance and be happy for them."

"But you're a prefect. You'll be up that end and Luke'll be seventh year and David fifth I'll only be in third. You won't want to be anywhere near me."

"No matter what my duties, I'll check in with you on my rounds. But stay with your friends. Hold onto your friendships." She thought of her dwindled friendship with fellow prefect Aisling. They'd barely spoken this year, unless on official duty, and they did none of the same classes. She'd try and catch up. "Right, Great Hall, lunch time.

The two Ravenclaw siblings made their way to the Great Hall, nodding to Luke as he walked by them carrying his broom. The Gryffindor grinned back and swaggered off to the grounds. The Gryffindor captain, Rex Henshaw ordered his team to do drills during lunch times every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. They were given fifteen minutes to eat and get out to the grounds. Luke always made it out first, getting time to race around the pitch before official practice. Despite the Quidditch season being over, Luke still liked to go for his lunch time flys. Esther and Malachy sat at their respective places at the Ravenclaw table. Esther glanced at the Slytherin table, and saw Frances with her head bent over her notes, only moving her head to eat. Esther finished what little food she felt like and got up from the table she casually strode over and sat opposite Frances.

"If you don't know it now, you never will. Relax."

"It's just method notes. Making sure I know how to do things. Don't want to read the instructions and it all looks like Goblin or something."

"You didn't comment on my being here at the Slytherin table."

"You're family, by extension. Family members are allowed to do so without comment. Plus I'm not the most popular Slytherin at the moment. I'll only really be OK once I leave."

"Don't say that-"

"I'm a teen mum, they don't want to be seen with someone so irresponsible."

"It's 2005, for Merlin's sake. Not like it's the 1800s."

"The wizarding world is quite old fashioned and set in its ways. The muggle world still sees it as something to frown on."

"In the muggle world, my brother would have been arrested." Esther said, clasping her hands on the table "They probably would have taken Casper away from you as well."

"It's a good thing we ain't muggles then." Frances said and got up, lifting her notes Esther followed suit and the two left the Hall. They reached the Grand Staircase and parted ways. Frances to the dungeons, for her practical exam, Esther to Charms, to hand in her essay.

~~HP~~

It was the Friday following exams. The Great Hall filled and sleepy individuals tucked into breakfast. Not too long after, a familiar whooshing was heard as the morning post came. Parcels, newspapers, letters and an assortment of goods were distributed to the students. Esther was surprised when Xerxes, her mother's eagle owl landed in front of her, bearing a letter. What did her mother have to say that could not be a casual note taped to a fridge? She looked down and saw Malachy untying a letter from their nanna's owl, Demeter. She turned her head to her own letter, seeing that it was a short letter.

'Esther,  
Samuel and I are expecting a child, so we will be marrying two days after your return from Hogwarts. This will be enough time to organise dress robes for all who need. I have already sent a note to Malachy and I floo called Abram. There is a second envelope within this one DO NOT OPEN AT THE TABLE it is a measuring pack and would be easier in your dormitory. Could you have your measurements done and send it back today. Send it along with Malachy's to save time.'

No signature, but that was normal. She looked to Malachy, who was angrily shoving food into him. Esther kneww she'd have to calm him down AGAIN. They were going home on Sunday, on the 26th. Third and fourth years were in Hogsmeade today, while fifth and sixth years were tomorrow. Seventh years were given the choice of either day, the last visit was split into two days so the streets were not as crowded. Esther passed the group and went upstairs to her dormitory.

The common room was empty, as expected while everyone was at breakfast. Esther opened the small envelope in her hand and set it on the table in front of her. As she did so, a measuring tape sprung out and began to take measurements of her. The envelope unfolded and a small lilac quill spilled out, and wrote her measurements down. After a few minutes, the quill lay flat in the parchment envelope and it refolded, the measuring tape returned to the envelope and it sealed itself. She picked it up and went up to her dormitory to put it in an envelope to send back home. When she returnd to the common room, she saw Malachy come in with his own envelope. She waved the one in her hand and sat on one of the armchairs by the fire. He went upstairs and returned a few moments later, the resealed envelope in his hand. Esther accepted it and put it in along with her own. Malachy returned upstairs to finish packing. It had been instilled in them to pack at least two days in advance. By their family's standards, he had left it to the last minute. Esther had finished last night, so bar a few sets of clothes, some money and whatever she would buy in Hogsmeade, she was fully packed.

~~HP~~

Esther sat down to lunch, only to have someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Aisling, her Hufflepuff friend. "Hey. I've been meaning to catch up. It's just been so busy what with exams and prefect duties and stuff."

"It's not only that, Essie. I know what you've been doing with that seventh year Hufflepuff, Adam."

"We're not seeing each other-"

"I know." With those two words, and the look in Aisling's eye, Esther knew that she had to stop. She knew that the potions could not continue.


	11. New Additions and Some Familiar Faces

St Mungos was not somewhere Esther had planned to be the day before she returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Luckily, her family's tradition of being ready to go at least two days before had paid off. Even Luke and David had done so this had gone two hours ago to get some dinner, leaving Esther to sit outside the room, occasionally hearing her mother's crying or moaning. It had been eleven hours already. Since it was her sixth baby, they had expected the labour to go fairly quickly, but her waters had yet to break, and she wanted the whole family there to greet their newest member. Abram had flooed home an hour ago to retrieve Casper, as Frances had a summer job, thanks to Esther. She was due to work her final shift today. Solomon was asleep in the chair beside her, while Malachy and Lena had gone with the boys. Solomon shifted in his sleep and dug his head into her hip. She lifted it onto her lap and looked down the corridor, hoping to see any sign of the others. She saw a group of people moving down towards her and recognised it was who she was waiting for. Abram and Casper were with them, the one year old asleep in his father's arms. Luke, David and Malachy sat down opposite, beside the door, while Abram sat beside Esther and Lena on Solomon's other side.

"If this kid doesn't come within the next few hours, you guys can floo home so you can get to Hogwarts. Nanna said she'd come and stay with Lena, Solomon and Casper, while I bring you to Kings Cross." Abram said to all of them. "Essie, was there any word from in there while we were away?"

"No, still nothing, just noises of her crying and stuff. Sounds like the contractions are getting closer together. Samuel said he'd come out every hour to give us updates, but he hasn't been out in three hours."

Just as she said this, Samuel came out and addressed them all "The baby's nearly here, her waters went about an hour and a half ago and she's almost fully dilated, so it looks like the baby will be here soon. I best get back in there." he ducked back into the room and the children were left waiting. Twenty minutes later, their nanna appeared, and after a brief update, she sat down in the remaining seat by the door. It was another hour before Samuel came out and said "Would you like to meet your new brother and sister?"

"Twins?" Abram was the first to find his voice

Samuel nodded at his stepson, whom he was fond of. "Three at a time. Abram and Casper, along with Lena first." Then Rhonda, Solomon and Malachy, Then Luke, David and Esther." They all took their turn and met Roman and Rebekah. There had been surprise when they'd pulled Roman out to discover a small hand gripping his leg firmly. After a few more pushes, Rebekah had arrived. The two small bundles were introduced to their half siblings, nephew and Nanna. Esther looked up from Rebekah, who she was holding and saw Samuel stroking her sleeping mother's sweaty brow. She put Rebekah back in her cot and kissed her head. She went to Roman's cot, as Luke had just put him down, and kissed him too. The three quietly left the room and silently closed the door. Nanna stood, carrying a sleeping again Solomon and holding the hand of a tired looking Lena. Abram hoisted his son onto his hip and the large group headed for the travelling spots. Luke, David, Esther, Malachy and Lena would floo, while Abram would apparate with Casper, and Nanna with Solomon. Within ten minutes, they were gathered in the family home. Lena and Malachy trudged upstairs, closely followed by David. Nanna took Solomon to his room and came back downstairs.

It was half four, they'd be leaving in four hours to get to Hogwarts. Abram poured hot water into four mugs and stirred each one. He put them on a tray and levitated it, along with a packet of biscuits to the sun room. "I decided to make tea. And a honey and lemongrass for you, Nanna." They each took a mug and sat down to chat. "So, twins, eh?" Abram said, always the one to begin conversation

"Yeah, that was a shock." Nanna said "but, after five grandchildren, what's two more?" She sipped her tea "And I suppose I think of you and your brother as my grandchildren as well." She added to Luke. "The three of you should get to bed, I will do so as well."

"Nanna, we'll be up again in three hours, it takes us an hour at least to get ready and two to get to King's Cross."

"Only because of the traffic. We'll apparate this year, because we have enough to do so."

"Nanna, I only got my licence three weeks ago, I haven't taken a passenger yet."

"Worries for tomorrow, my dear. Now. Bed, all of you. We have an early start."

The two seventh years went upstairs, Luke leaving his half finished mug, and Esther draining hers before heading to bed. Abram started to clear up and was stopped by his Nanna. She indicated that he go to bed. He would stay the night so he could see them off. He was shortly followed by his grandmother, who waved her wand, cleaning and putting everything away.

~~HP~~

Kings Cross was full of people rushing to get trains, their mother had returned that morning, babies in tow and had stayed at home. Lena had begged to come along and she had been granted her wish. She had been transported by Nanna, while Luke took David and Esther took Malachy. They apparated into an alley, about ten minutes from the station. With four trunks, two owl cages and a cat carrier, they found it difficult to remain inconspicuous. They had an hour to get to the platform, so Nanna suggested a quick detour to the station cafe. They'd only had time to grab something quick before the apparitions, so they stopped in and after a crafty glamour charm on their luggage, they sat at a couple of tables in the back. Four teas, including a green, an espresso and two hot chocolates later they made their way down to the platform. There was still thirty minutes before the train was due to leave. Nanna checked they all had some money for the trolley and Abram helped them load their luggage on to the train. Hugs went all round and the four students climbed aboard. Malachy seeing Seraphim, went to join him, Luke and David went with their friends, while Esther headed to the prefect carriage.

Her Head Girl badge had been a little harder to keep secret.

~~HP~~

They watched as the scarlet engine puffed away, Abram put his hand on Lena's shoulder and steered her to the exit. "That'll be you next year, Lena." He muttered into her ear

She nodded and the three left platform 9 3/4 to return to their large home. Lena would start school the next day, her final year in a muggle school. Technically, she should have started today, but a quick note would clear any questions. It would be a sad time for her, leaving her muggle friends from Barnaby Franks Primary School behind. But she knew she would be making plenty of new friends when she got to Hogwarts Even so, the only people she would really see again were the two other girls in her year who lived in Oakley Green. Lena started to put her bag together for the next morning. She didn't know if she had PE or not, so she'd bring her kit anyway, and leave it on her hook if it wasn't used.

Just as she was getting ready for bed that night, her mother came in and said "There's not much point in you starting on a Friday, so I'll let you have tomorrow off but back into the school routine on Monday. Solomon too. He's year one this year. He's growing up fast. You all are."

"Is Abs staying tonight?" She asked

"No, he's already gone home with Casper. He has training tomorrow. The season is starting in a few weeks and they've been warming up. Tell you what, the first match he plays, we'll go up to watch."

"Really? When'll that be?"

"Not for a while, darling. I think he's still reserve. His first match as a starting player, we'll go watch." Anya kissed her daughter's cheek and rose, leaving the room. "Go to sleep now."

A few moments later, Anya returned to her own room, the two cots at the end of the super king size bed. Her husband kneeling on the mattress over the twins. "They're asleep. Leave them be." Anya strode to the bed and lay back, soon joined by her husband. "I wonder how they are doing at Hogwarts." With that final thought, the pair settled into sleep.

~~HP~~

Evan Leasbey, Head Boy exited his dorm, went down the three steps and entered the Heads Common Room. He saw Esther at the large ornate mahogany desk they shared that sat on a raised platform at the back of the room. He frowned, ran his hands down his robes and went over to her. The desk was covered in paper and Esther was frantically writing and scribbling, shuffling through the many pieces of paper.

"What could you have to do this early in the year? I thought our duties were shared."

"Evan, I was just about to finish and head to bed. I-"

"Have you been up all night?"

Esther looked at him, her eyes wide and hair in disarray "I-it's morning?"

"Yes. Luckily, they're not starting lessons until Monday. Some timetabling issue, means they're giving us an extra day to get settled. It was all explained last night after dinner. McGonagall said when she was briefing us and setting us up here. You were listening, weren't you?"

"Yeah, of course. I have a provisional duty rota done for up until Hallowe'en. I just need to consult with all the prefects and confirm them."

"You did that all night?"

"Yeah, that and organised a Quidditch rota that's fair on each house. I'm sick of the disputes surrounding the practices. I'll consult with the house captains and organise tryouts."

"That's not your job. We're dealing with academic issues, not extracurricular. Why do it all now? Why not wait until I was available to at least do some of it? You haven't slept. Come on. Breakfast and then you're coming straight back up here to sleep."

"Uh, I'll be back in a minute." She sprang up and dashed up to her dorm. She returned a few moments later tidy and fresh faced. "Let's go to breakfast. It's half seven. Still nice and early." Without waiting for a reply she strode out of the room.

~~HP~~

Malachy sat down to breakfast, seeing his sister standing by the door, the head boy on the other side. Once the whole school was seated, at various stages of eating, Headmistress McGonagall stood and the hall quietened.

"Your attention please, thank you. It is my duty to inform you that due to a minor timetabling issues, you will not be receiving your timetables until later today, and as such, classes shall commence on Monday. So, I am pleased to announce the return of several former pupils who will be demonstrating how magic has affected their lives and there are a number of workshops being held throughout the day in lieu of classes. Please make them feel welcome in the place they once, like you, called home. It is my pleasure to introduce some well known faces and names, some not so.  
Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley of the Auror Office; Healer Draco Malfoy, Mrs Ginny Potter former chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and Newspaper journalist; Mrs Hermione Weasley from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Mr Blaise Zabini owner of multiple businesses including two racing broom manufacturers and a chain of restaurants. Mr Oliver Wood, former Keeper and now manager of Puddlemere United; Mr Anthony Rickett and Mr Rolf Scamander, from the Magical Naturalist society and finally Lady Arabella Bole, one of the Ministry of Magic's international ambassadors." Each person stepped forward to show themselves as they were introduced. "Mr Potter will take first year and second year Hufflepuff students. Mr Weasley will take first and second year Ravenclaws, while Healer Malfoy will take first and second year Gryffindor. Mrs Potter will take the first and second year Slytherins.  
You will rotate every half an hour and go through each workshop, being told where you will go next. Third year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students will be taken by Mrs Weasley, while third year Slytherin and Ravenclaw will go with Mr Zabini. Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin to Mr Wood, fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to Lady Bole. All fifth years to Mr Rickett and Mr Scamander. Sixth years to Lady Bole and seventh years will report to educational advisors, in preparation for N.E.W.T. examinations. All prefects wait behind for an important meeting please." Once she had finished speaking, excited chatter built up and the crowds thinned and the Hall was soon empty, bar the prefects, Head Boy and Girl, Heads of Houses and the Headmistress.

Evan cleared his throat and began to speak "I'd like to say to the prefects that a provisional duty timetable has been drawn up, by our fantastic Head Girl once we get copies of your timetables, we'll be able to fill in duties for the common areas and study halls, that aren't already covered by teachers."

"Thank you, Evan and indeed, Esther. Now, the educational advisors will be with the seventh years until about lunch time. They will be allocated as they finish to groups to go round the workshops with. I also want one prefect in each of the groups. You are charged with maintaining order, and taking note of any troublemakers." She placed down a list and saw the groups they would be assigned to.

1st and 2nd Slytherin: Scarlett Ferris and David Mulvenna

1st and 2nd Hufflepuff: Rosa Wakefield and Woody Farrington

1st and 2nd Gryffindor: Hollie Turpin and Lewis Entwhistle

1st and 2nd Ravenclaw: Elizabeth Armitage and Aaron Guthrie

3rd Gryffindor and Hufflepuff: Lauren Fleetwood and Joseph McKinley

3rd Slytherin and Ravenclaw: Alana Harper and Daryl McCormick

4th Gryffindor and Slytherin: Cherry Gibbon and Lawrence Kensington

4th Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff: Karen Tuckett and Leon Armitage

5th: Holly Woods, Lisa Spriggs, Evan Leasbey and John Stonewall

6th: Esther St James, Aisling Crews, Luke Mulvenna and Harvey Ewhurst

"You will notice that you have not been assigned with someone from your own house or year, or to a group of your own house, with the exception of those monitoring the 5th and 6th years, where there is one member from each House. The duties are as evenly spread as possible using a boy-girl pairing. A little draconian, I know, but it is to ensure there is no slacking off. Seventh Year prefects will speak to educational advisors after lunch, now off you go to your assigned groups, bar the Heads."

The 22 prefects left. "Miss, I notice Elijah Dunn's name is not on the list, nor was he present." Evan said, speaking of the Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefect. Evan had not been a prefect before he was awarded Head Boy.

"Yes, Mr Dunn was taken to St Mungos for treatment of an unspecified illness. He is unlikely to return for most of this year for study, much less carry out prefect duties. It is possible he will return to join next year's Seventh Years, or take his N.E.W.T.s through the Ministry." Professor McGonagall said "Now, I am also assigning one teacher per workshop except the Heads of Houses, you will be overseeing the Seventh Year Educational advisor meetings, then we shall meet back here for our timetable meeting. Thank you all, please go to your post now. I have a few floo calls to make."

The seven remaining in the Great Hall left and went their separate ways.

~~HP~~

David glanced shyly at the girl he'd been assigned prefect duty with. Scarlett Ferris was known for her confidence, and not having much success holding down a long-term relationship. He had heard from a few boys that had gone out with her, that they had been a little put off by her confidence and independence. He firmly decided that his relationship with the sixth year would be strictly professional.

"What's your deal, Mulvenna? Your brother's a hot Quidditch Captain and narrowly missed out on Head Boy. You're a shy little bookworm who wouldn't say boo to a goose." Scarlett asked in her confident, hard voice.

David shrugged. "Guess it's a different gene mix. Or maybe I don't want to be everything my brother is. I don't want to live in his shadow."

Scarlett nodded and said "What about the Head Girl, what's going on there?"

"She's our step sister. Our dad married their mum. They just had twins early hours of yesterday morning."

"So there's a blood connection now."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You know I went out with your brother a few years ago?"

"Yeah, it lasted all of three weeks. Who ended it, you or him. He never told me"

"I did." she sighed "He was everything I liked in a guy at the time, but as soon as I realised I was being shallow and he annoyed me so I ended things. Did he ever talk much about me?"

"Just that you'd lost out on a good thing and he was out of your league. The usual Luke crap."

The two laughed in good spirit as they quietly entered the room where Mrs Potter was talking about her life as a professional Quidditch player then a Daily Prophet columnist.

~~HP~~

Malachy's head turned slightly as the door opened to reveal a prefect each from Gryffindor and Slytherin entering the room at the back. He turned back to continue to listen to Mr Wood, who was describing his Quidditch career, from Gryffindor Keeper and Captain, to his time with Puddlemere United and being on the England Reserve Team. Malachy glanced at Seraphim beside him, who rolled his eyes. Neither boy was that interested in Quidditch.

~~HP~~

Esther opened the door quietly to the room where Lady Bole was having a Q&A on international co-operation. She slipped into the seat beside Aisling, smiling at her Hufflepuff friend, who nodded back. They _really_ needed a catch up. Luke looked over at her and scowled. Perhaps she had not been as quiet when she entered.


	12. Arrangements

The remaining twelve seventh years sat in the small waiting area that had been set up. It was half an hour until lunch, and they sat in awkward silence, waiting to be called to one of the four rooms that were being used for consultations. Ella chewed her thumb and sat with her feet on her chair, knees huddled to her chest. The far left door opened. "Elladora Drummond?" Ella stood "Ah, miss Drummond. In here please." Ella followed him into the room and sat down.

"So, Elladora-"

"It's just Ella. My full name's a bit of a mouthful."

"Of course." He smiled uncomfortably "This meeting is just to see where you plan to go following your graduation. Do you have any plans thus far?"

Ella thought for a moment, her mind going to her agreement with Spider. She had a five year contract with him to begin a month after her graduation. On the books, she'd be a 'barmaid/ waiting staff' and while she'd do some of that, most of what she'd be doing would be something far less innocent. It was a bar that was set into an old bank building. The main vault still had the big door on it but it had been converted to a private function room. The bank teller windows were now the bar area. Ella realised she had to say something. Something generic, but wouldn't need to have questions asked of her. "I was going to travel. But I don't really have the money to quite yet. I've a job lined up, a kind of work experience thing. It's a bar job. When I get enough money I plan to travel, see the world."

"So no solid future plans, then." The advisor said, a little disappointed

"Well, I want to leave my options open I don't want to rely on one thing and it falls through."

"So you're planning for failure."

"No. I'm being realistic. I think for me to do the best I can, I should travel, make a contact base, and to do that, I'm working in this bar. So that I can work while abroad, get myself some extra cash. I'm not planning for failure, I'm planning for supporting myself for long term travel, in which I will make international contacts."

'And why do you wish to make international contacts?"

"Everyone knows it's not what you know, it's who you know."

The advisor looked at Ella for a few moments, deep in thought. "I guess that's all, Ella. Thank you. Miss Harper will tell you where to go next."

Ella got up and strode out the door. She went out of the waiting area and went to the desk outside, where Miss Harper was. "Name, please?"

"Ella Drummond."

"Ah, miss Drummond, you're going to Lady Bole, where there are all third years. It is the last session of the day."

Ella thanked the young woman and went on her way. She half thought about skipping and just going to the common room, but decided that it would be best not to get into trouble the first day back.

~~HP~~

Malachy rested his head against the back of the chair he was currently slouching in. His eyes slipped closed. Dragons flew through his brain, he was running. He fell and jabbed himself on a rock. The rock jabbed him again. His eyes cracked open. Jasper was staring at him, Malachy went red and sat a little straighter in his chair. He glanced at Jasper, who'd turned back to the presentation by Mr Scamander. Malachy turned to his other side and saw Daryl McCormick, the sixth year Gryffindor prefect a few seats away, in much the same position Malachy himself had been moments ago. Daryl's mouth was wide open and was emitting a small snoring sound. Malachy nudged Angel, who was beside him and whispered a small thought he had. She grinned and withdrew a small paper bag from within her robes. She quietly picked a bright swirling green ball, no larger than a snitch, from the bag as Malachy withdrew his wand. He whispered a few small incantations until it was above Daryl's mouth and muttered "finite incantantem" as claps started to sound, signalling the end. The ball dropped into Daryl's mouth and he startled awake, choking slightly on the sour apple flavour gobstopper. His head whipped around and saw no-one (including Angel and Malachy, whose wand was safely stowed in his robes) looking suspicious. He spat the sweet into his hand and saw it was green, giving him the idea that it was a Slytherin. He went to the front of the room and shouted for quiet.

"Someone bewitched a sweet into my mouth and it almost choked me. No-one is leaving this room until the culprit is caught."

The Fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, Alana Harper strode to the front of the room and said "Surely the only way it could have gone into your mouth would be if your mouth was fully open, and for that you were probably asleep." She folded her arms "Now, before I inform Professor McGonagal about your behaviour, maybe you should apologise to Mr Scamander for being so rude."

He glared at her before muttering an apology and storming out of the room. On their way out, Malachy and Angel each felt a hand grab their shoulders. "Next time, make sure the other prefect isn't looking." Alana said between them "but well played." She grinned and went off towards the Great Hall. Malachy grinned at Angel and the two entered the Great Hall. They sat at their respective tables so they were back to back and could continue their conversation, as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were beside each other.

~~HP~~

Esther stormed out of the advisors' office area. The cheek of the man! To suggest that her goal of becoming a Healer was but a pipe dream! She was taking six N.E.W.T.s and was head girl! Not to mention being accepted to a muggle adult education college to study human anatomy and health studies. It was two years and she intended to do some magical further study also. He suggested she try for work in an apothecary. No. Esther St James did NOT have pipe dreams. She would become a healer, and she'd go through hellfire to get there.

~~HP~~

It was three weeks into the term when Professor McGonagal stood at dinner and announced her retirement at the end of the year. She said that the new head professor would be announced after Easter, once formalities had taken place.

Mr Potter returned to deliver a practical N.E.W.T. Defence lecture, resulting in a Hufflepuff Avia Kennett being sent to the hospital wing to have her nose reattached.

Frances got into the routine of living at the cottage for five days and coming to classes for the two days as required. It was Friday when a group of sixth and seventh years, including her, were pulled into the Great Hall for a meeting.

Mr Jackson Pyper was introduced as the apparation instructor and they were handed a revised timetable with the addition of apparation lessons based on where they'd be free. Frances scanned the sheet of parchment.

Monday: All free

Tuesday:14:00-15:00 apparation

Wednesday: All free

Thursday: 9:00-12:00 Charms, 14:00-17:00 Divination

Friday: 9:00-11:00, Divination, 11:00-13:00 Charms, 14:00-15:00 Charms, 16:00-17:00 Divination

"Excuse me, sir. I can't do apparation lessons in this time slot. Is it possible for me to do them on a Thursday or Friday?"

"No. Your slot has been assigned and there are no considerations for change." The tutor pulled her aside to talk quietly

"Then I'm not doing it at all. I haven't paid the fee so I'll just do without."

"Your fee was paid through the school bursar. You were without means to pay and it was automatically transacted."

"Then refund the bursar and withdraw my name."

"The payments are non-refundable."

"I will refund the bursary myself and the course can go to someone else."

"No, there is a transfer fee of twenty eight galleons and nine sickles and the bursary is unwilling to shell that amount out."

"I just won't turn up."

"Once paid, the class is compulsory, and non attendance could result in disciplinary action."

"I already have two N.E.W.T.s both of which I achieved an O in. They can't take them away from me. I also think caring for my son is more important than some lessons I can take on my own coin later through the ministry."

"The disciplinary action will result in you not being allowed to take it later. They will see you were unwilling to learn and will blacklist you from ever learning."

"I will do without then. It is not an experience I particularly enjoy at any rate."

"Fine. But your only option from here is to completely drop out of school. There is a zero tolerance on non-attendance, so maybe you should have thought of that before you got yourself up the duff." He growled viciously in her ear

She was left speechless. If she dropped out she'd only have two N.E.W.T.s, despite them being top grades, she'd need a wider range of qualifications if she was to get a job anywhere.

The group was released and they headed to classes. Frances sat down in Charms and put her head in her hands. She heard someone sit in the seat beside her. "You alright?" She heard Esther ask her

"Yeah." The automatic response, then she raised her head "Actually. I was told I need to attend apparation classes or drop out of school."

"What?" Esther asked, shocked

Frances explained what had happened in the Great Hall. "And now I have to see if Rosmerta can look after him the two hours I'm gone."

"Two hours?"

"Hour lesson, half hour either side to walk up."

"Why not floo?"

"I hate travelling by floo. And to be honest I don't know why I wasn't consulted before my fee was paid."

"Go to McGonagal."

"Why? She would have been consulted and would have done something if she could."

"I'll look after him."

"What?"

"I'll look after Casper. I'm free after lunch and you can come up and have lunch in the Heads' common room. Then you go down to your lesson, I'll keep an eye on him, and bring him to you then walk you out to the gate."

"You'd do that?" Frances asked incredulously

Esther smiled "He's my nephew. Of course I would."

Then Frances did something that Esther did not expect. She pulled her into her arms and squeezed her tightly. The two smiled at each other in understanding.

~~HP~~

On 10 April 2006, Frances received a letter telling her she'd passed the apparation exam from the previous Tuesday. She decided she'd still go up tomorrow and tell Esther then. They could spend the afternoon with Casper. The two had become close friends in the 7 months since the agreement was reached. Sometimes, some of Esther's friends would join them, including Ella and Aisling, who Esther had mended her relationship with.

A dull pop sounded in the living room and Frances went in to greet Abram, standing in his casual robes, his Quidditch gear left in the locker room in Montrose. He smiled tiredly at her and glanced at the parchment in her hand.

"I passed!"

Abram's tired half smile stretched into a massive grin. "Despite you landing half a foot from where you were meant to?"

"They said it was just like if I'd stumbled so it didn't matter, I passed. No splinch."

"Well done," he pulled her into a hug. The first real affection with had ever expressed to one another, bar their one night stand and later hook-ups in school. They pulled apart, Abram's hands lingering on her arms. "Now for your two remaining N.E.W.T.s."

Frances became suddenly aware of the close proximity. It was then that he placed a kiss on her cheek, slowly pulling away only a little so she could feel his breath pass her ear, he felt hers tickling his neck. "Abs-"

"Shh" he cut her off, placing his finger to her lips, and stroked her jaw with his thumb.

Her head leaned into his thumb and she felt his lips engulf her own. "This is wrong." She whispered as they continued to kiss each other hungrily

"Then stop me." He murmered back between kisses, sliding his fingers through her hair.

She pushed him against the kitchen door. "But it's been so long."

"Exactly." His reply as he hoisted her on to the kitchen counter.

~~HP~~

Esther walked out of the kitchens with a small basket of food, and headed to her dorm. She crossed paths with Frances and Casper and the three headed to the Heads' dorm to eat lunch. They were making their way through some Cornish pasties when Frances decided to confide in Esther. "Abram came home early last night. Just after I'd got my letter. And we celebrated. A lot."

Realisation hit Esther like a Knockback Jinx. "No!" Her face struggled to keep from smirking "but, I thought you were just going to be friends. Albeit friends with a kid."

Frances smirked "I guess the tension finally snapped. And it reeeally snapped. Quite a few times."

"Please. No." Esther winced and held up her hand "I really don't want to know about any of my brother's amourous activities. So is this you two going for an actual relationship?"

"I dunno. It's early days. But it was the first time he's shown me real passion. Like he's properly in to me. The way he used to look at Lindsay."

There was an awkward silence for a while and Esther spoke "so you're probably going to stop coming up here, now that you have your licence."

"No, I was thinking I've been enjoying it. Casper has too, so why stop? It's good that we can get out of the house, plus if I need a book or want to hand in an essay or something I can do it early. Besides, have you not enjoyed getting to see your nephew for a few hours a week. I was actually thinking of staying for dinner. Do you think there would be a problem if I brought Casper to the Great Hall?"

"Probably get a few stares, but if anyone has a problem with it, they'll have to go through me. No-one messes with the head girl." She grinned

Frances smiled back and glanced at Casper, who was sucking a cream filled hand. "So, what about you? Any boys you're interested in?"

"No. I'm much too busy for such trivial things." Esther said in a mock snooty voice "Boys are such a waste of time."

"Oi. Watch it you, I've a son and his father."

"I know. I just don't feel interested in anyone here."

"What not even the Head Boy's taken your fancy?"

Esther raised a brow at Frances "Evan's gay."

"What?" Frances gasped "But he's so cute!"

"Yeah. Cute and gay. He's going out with Connor Davies in sixth year. He brings him up here all the time."

"Do you realise what this means?"

"What?"

"I have to befriend the head boy's boyfriend. Then I'll have a gay best friend, just like you."

"I'm not best friends with Evan. We share a dorm and duties, that's it."

"So we befriend them both. Is their relationship a secret?"

"No they came out last week. But I've known for a while. I caught them snogging on the sofa when I'd come back to get a book. Once I told them I was fine with it and I'd keep their secret until they decided to go public, I retrieved my book and left."

"So much has happened recently, the head boy's gay, I rekindled with Abram, I passed my apparation exam and you. What's going on with you?"

"I started making potions again."

"What? Why? After you nearly got caught last year? Aisling was ready to tell the world."

"I'm not doing it to sell it, just for my own personal use. I password locked my door so no-one can get in. No-one knows except you and Evan, and probably Connor. But it's only so I can study better."

"OK. Well, as long as it's safe and no-one else is involved, I guess I'll drop it."

"I sent ten vials to Adam."

"What? Why?"

"He asked me to send samples if things ever started up again. I sent him three vials of exam potion plus two of the party one in January. Then again last week. He was the one who taught me how to do it and how not to get caught."

"I just don't want to see you spiralling down a dangerous path. Your friend Ella was with some guy who graduated a few years back over Christmas. One of the few friends I have left in Slytherin said they'd seen her with him going down Knockturn Alley. Apparently she was all made up and her robes shifted to reveal a tiny dress."

"I heard there was a club opened up down there. Knockturn Alley's got a lot safer since the war, and the ministry ordered the cleanup. It's not as bad, but with You-Know-Who gone, it's tonnes safer. People are starting to go there mostly cos of what it used to be. They want to go to a dangerous place but still be safe. It's what that club relies on." Esther shrugged

"So it's probably totally innocent, right?"

"Probably."


	13. Easter Friday

It was Easter Friday, most of the school had left for their 9 days off two days previously. Following immense amounts of dithering, Esther had stayed, while Malachy had gone home with Luke and David. Frances went to the cottage as usual and Esther would join them tomorrow night. She swept the school, on a duty which by now was unnecessary, with the amount of students who had left. Finding no issues, the Head girl headed to the great hall, where she was greeted by a large table in the centre. As there was hardly anyone left in the school, they'd sat at one table, the house tables pushed to the sides. Esther sat between a first year Gryffindor and a third year Hufflepuff. She glanced across and up the table, and saw Garrett Highland and Angel Stark talking in hushed whispers. She frowned slightly, but brushed it off and decided her grumbling stomach was more important. As she scooped golden roasted potatoes onto her plate, Esther was engaged in conversation with the Hufflepuff to her right, who had asked her about O.W.L. Potions.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. The students all went to bed, and the teachers and remaining prefects did a final sweep of the castle before heading to bed also. Esther trudged up to the Heads' dorms, where she entered the empty dorm, collapsing on the sofa. Her robes thrown over an armchair, and she scrubbed her face with her hands. She sighed and pulled herself up to her dorm. Her bed looked cold and uninviting. Or maybe it was her sour mood. A quick warming charm later, she collapsed on the top of the bed in her underwear, curling under the thin summer sheet she barely wanted. Sleep did not come early that night. Her head pounded and lights flickered in her vision. She cast a darkness spell and summoned a dreamless sleep potion from her cabinet at the end of her bed. The right side of her skull felt like it was being crushed. She'd just sleep it off.

~~HP~~

Saturday morning

Abram went to his son's cot and lifted him. The toddler sleepily sucked on his hand. "Hey little man, you'll be a big 2 soon. Let's get a head start on those terrible twos and get mummy up." He carried him into the room Frances slept in and called loudly "Wakey wakey, mummy. Little Casper wants a good morning hug."

A groan sounded from the bed.

"Mummy's gonna have to do better than that, right little man?" Abram said to Casper, who giggled.

Frances rolled over and said "I hope Esther isn't like this tomorrow morning."

"Nah, she only gets up this early for work or school. How about we go to the Muggle village for breakfast?"

"Does it mean I have to put Casper in that ridiculous Muggle contraption?"

"The pushchair? Yeah."

Frances sighed "fine. I suppose we could do with a change of scenery. What time is Esther coming?"

"Half two. It's ten now. Plenty of time. Could do some shopping. If you want."

"Do you have any Muggle money?"

"Some, but we can just go to the post office to get any more changed over."

About an hour later, the family of the headed into the nearest Muggle town. Three hours following that, Alistair Crowley stepped out of his regular pub to make a phone call, and watched as a young couple briskly walked a pushchair down an alleyway and disappeared. Crowley frowned and continued to watch as a man in a purple gown emerged where the couple had disappeared. There was a flickering of green light and with a dim smile, Crowley re-entered the pub leaving the man in the purple gown to roll his eyes, mutter about muggles and continue on his way.

~~HP~~

Esther knocked on the door to the cottage. Her head was starting to throb again, and the sound of knocking didn't help. She smiled as the door opened and Frances welcomed her in. The Slytherin was in a flowery dress, and wore crimson lipstick. "Hey, Esther."

"Hi. Wow, you've gone a bit 1950s."

"Oh. Yeah. Met up with a few of the muggles from the summer job last week. Apparently I look good in vintage."

"Yeah you do. Especially with the lipstick. One thing though." She flicked and twirled her wand, and Frances's hair shifted into a style. "All done."

Frances looked in the full length mirror she'd insisted on in the hallway. "Wow." she sighed softly "Abram and Casper are in the kitchen. You've been set up in the room behind it. It has its own private bathroom and you won't be disturbed by Casper's early morning wake up habit. Well, more like Abram's early morning get Casper up to annoy me habit." The two seventh years laughed. "Abs has to leave on Sunday night, he's got Quidditch training early on Monday morning. Apparently they've a game against their biggest rivals and he's playing chaser. They've only one reserve at the moment and two of the starting chasers are out. Time he got some experience on that side of the quaffle."

"Yeah, Coates is an idiot." Abram said from the kitchen, as they entered "Six month ban for flying naked after a few too many firewhiskys. And Palmer got ploughed, concussed and is out for at least another two weeks while they reconstruct his skull."

"Can't they just skelegro him and get it done in a night?"

"No. The bones need to be spelled back in place and they're worried about damaging his brain. So it's slow and steady."

"They might as well just have sent him to a muggle hospital."

"No, he'd probably have died, or been in a coma for ages and had brain damage. He's talking and sitting up in bed. They're trying him for walking tomorrow. It'll be a while before he can go anywhere near a broom, let alone play league level Quidditch. Speaking of league level quidditch, you coming up to watch me on Thursday? It's only a friendly with the wasps, but should be worth a watch."

"Sure." Esther smiled "I could do with a change of scenery."

"I think mum was going to come up to see Casper and she might bring the others. She said something about a big family get together on Wednesday. They've got a couple of rooms rented at the Dragon's Cove Inn, about half a mile from the quidditch stadium."

They discussed further arrangements for the game, and Esther settled into the spare room. As she was unpacking the small bag she'd brought with her, she heard a tapping at the window. She opened it and a small brown owl fluttered in. She carefully detached the letter from its leg and opened it the owl fluttered to the windowsill, where a water bowl had been placed, along with a little pile of owl treats.

Essie, my dear. Was wondering when you were going to brew again? Stocks are low, and haven't enough money to hire people to brew. Or can you send anything that's left? -Adam

She grabbed her quill and wrote on the back: not brewing anymore, everything is either used or already sent away. Spider requested the remaining stock, already gone within a week of us closing down. We won't brew again, too much at risk. -Esther

She retied the parchment and shooed the bird out the window. Brewing again was the last thing she needed.


End file.
